Dragon Ball Xenowatch
by LifeByTheCreed
Summary: The hero of time has defeated Demigra and stopped his plot to become a God of time, however as he is about to go home he gets run over by... a jet? Watch as a powerful Saiyan Warrior gets knocked into a world where dark forces rise from the shadows, and heroes fight to save their world. You know what they say "The More things change, the more they stay the same" -M just in case.
1. Until we meet again

Dragon Ball XenoWatch

 **AN- Hello, and welcome to my first ever fanfic, I hope you come to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've been wanting to do something like this for a few years now but something's been holding me back from it.**

 **Before anything else, I'd like to thank about 2 other Authors on this site, and would like to ask you to go check out their own stories, as some elements from their stories work their way into mine, and they are just pretty damn good at this**

 **First PoeticPillock, His was the first fanfic that I've really enjoyed, and helped show me the potential of this site. He's always been able to keep his story interesting, and character growth for his Courier fun to read. Keep doing what you're doin man.**

 **Next Synergizer, now under normal circumstances I hate OP characters with a passion. Half the point of DBZ is overcoming your limits against stronger enemies, which understandably makes putting a character from Dragon Ball in any other universe without planet busters being a regular occurrence rather difficult to keep interesting. And yet between Towa's intervention, and in the latest chapters finally including challenging enemies you've been able to stop what would normally be a massive power gap from eliminating any real challenge, or tension in the story. After all what's the point of reading a story with fighting as main element when your main character can swat most of his enemies like flies?**

 **Anyway, good work, and I thank you because it was more or less reading your story that gave a little Inspiration to mine. It was reading your story that I thought, (And spoiler warning) If things can be kept interesting by strengthening the non DBX's worlds enemies, why not keep it more interesting by weakening the hero to their level. Think about it, how would a Saiyan warrior react if, and even more of a warning here, their main source of strength was taken from them? They were made vulnerable to things they would've scoffed at before. Imagine it for yourself, for most of your life you could tank nukes, to suddenly having to worry about bullets. From Almost God level to slightly above human (Cause remember, even without ki Saiyans do have some advantages). I hope I can try to balance this theme, with the fact that no matter the threat Saiyans don't really factor in the danger of death when facing a strong enemy, at least as much as we do (being such natural warriors)**

 **The following is a fan based fanfiction.**

 **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse's 1 and 2 are all owned by funi animation, toei animation, fugi TV, Bandakai Namko Games, and Akira Toriyama**

 **Overwatch is owned by Blizzard Entertainment.**

 **Please support, favorite, and comment!**

 **And so without further ado, let's jump right in!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Until we meet again**

 _Intro sequence song : (Rage ft Chritian V) Hero-Kibou no Uta (DBZ: Battle of Gods)_

 _The Cracks of Time…_

 _A raging battle ensues, on one side a terrible monster, a madman, a Demon God by the name of Demigra, he has used his dark power to manipulate histories heroes, and villains into orchestrating his escape from the ultimate prison. If he is allowed to escape history as we know it will be erased, and replaced by a dark, hopeless future._

 _However on the other side a hero readies himself to bring down the demon, and destroy him. His name, is Callio, a proud Saiyan warrior, chosen by the magical dragon Shenron, he is the only one that stands in the way of Demigra, and the destruction of history… And the battle isn't going well._

"Gaaaah!" Callio is knocked away with a punch from Demigra, and is barely able to catch himself before the Demon God appears before him again, a dark energy blast at the ready blowing him away even further, Demigra not being content to allow the Time Patrolman to recover charged again hoping to keep him off balance, and is stopped in his tracks when the man he charged turns out to be an afterimage. He swivels his massive head around searching for him to find one of the most painful sights one can ever be unlucky enough to look directly into.

"Solar Flare!" He shouts, blinding Demigra for a moment, allowing Callio to catch a much needed breath.

He took a look at his body to find how extensive the damage has been so far. He finds that the red, and black Saiyan Armor that he is wearing is chipped, scratched, and dented in several locations, but has otherwise helped limiting damage to most of his body, although he certainly felt a cracked rib on his left side, and his armor didn't really cover his arms and legs (He really hated the pauldrons most sets had, seeing them as bulky, with a tendency to make getting through doors difficult, and boy was he regretting that choice right about now), which had received several deep cuts from a brainwashed Trunks's blade earlier, and was still bleeding. He looks to the scabbard on his black to find his blade still there. He had originally had it made to honor try to pay respect to Trunks, he was the one that had brought him to the time nest in the first place, and in many ways made his life much better than it could have been if Shenron hadn't chosen him. Since then it has served him well, cutting his way through many a worthless goon, and some of his more squishy enemies (Majin Buu coming to mind).

" _Damn, no matter what I do this guy just doesn't quit, I need to think of something fast or he'll overwhelm me soon"._ He thought, and he wasn't wrong. Callio's day had just been one disaster after another, losing to Demigra now would just be the icing on a shit cake.

For one thing he hasn't eaten all day, and with his Saiyan appetite that could be almost debilitating if left unattended to. Between Demigra's sudden attack this morning, and accidentally sleeping in he hadn't been able to have breakfast, and in the chaos he had left behind his medical supplies, so he wouldn't be able to recover from the constant injuries he'd been sustaining all day.

And for another he's pretty sure that his house got smashed by a massive chunk of glass when the giant hourglass in the middle of the city got destroyed, and sent glass flying everywhere, and he wasn't sure if his insurance would cover that, so that'd be fun to deal with if... **When** he got back.

And finally, he was getting his ass kicked. After fighting all day long he was very low on energy, and it was showing in his fighting. Normally he'd be ducking and weaving through the attacks of an enemy the size of Demigra in his final form, trying to get him to waste energy, a favorite tactic of his as without being able to go Super like Trunks, or Goku he'd have to rely on getting his enemies to put their massive energy reserves to waste, a strategy taught to him by one of his mentors, Android 18. But now he was just struggling to keep up, and that just wasn't enough. Without any heavy hitters around he'd be little more than a punching bag soon, not that he didn't feel like one already.

"RRRAAAARGGGHHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT YOU WORM!"

Demigra shouts as he recovers from the blinding light. And he launches a dark ki blast at Callio, one too powerful to block, so he uses his blade to cut right through it, and the blasts quickly disapated. Though the sheer force it exuded pushed him back somewhat.

In the end that attack was merely a distraction however, and as soon as he recovers a massive fist slams into him, sending the Saiyan warrior flying.

When the momentum controlling him was able to be countered Callio is met by another energy blast from his enemy, resulting in an explosion that hurt like hell. Pulling himself together, he looks upon himself, his red and black Saiyan armor has been dented, and cracked in several places, though it was thankfully still in one piece. But if battle kept up like this it was not destined to stay that way.

Knowing he needs to try something more offensive in nature Callio prepares a move taught to him that is central to the turtle style of martial arts, and hopes it does something.

"Ka…..Me…...Ha…...Me….HAAAAA!" The energy blast shoots forward to his enemy, making contact. Somehow causing dust to fly up, even though there logically shouldn't be any dust within the cracks of time

" _Questions for later…"_ He thinks as the dust clears revealing a pissed off, slightly damaged Demigra.

"What? Imposible… How can anyone resist the Demon Gods power?" he questions as Callio charges, with in several afterimages, kicking him in the chin. Sending him off several meters, granting Callio time to charge his energy and launch forward yelling

"KAIO-KEN!" and flies forward, a red aura covered fist slamming into a spiraling Demigra, then moving his way into the 'Demon Gods' path using speed to fast for the human eye to track, kicking him 'higher' into the void, forming another afterimage, appearing above his foe and readying his blade, then bringing it down as Demigra approached, delivering a devastating slash across his chest.

Then to his continued bad luck, the demon rose from the darkness, bruised, but certainly not broken.

"Ugh… Guigigigi… Damn you…. Damn you!" he starts emitting a powerful red aura, getting a powerful attack ready to launch a killing blow, his fist seemingly on fire.

"Nooooooooooo!" he screams in rage, planning to end the warrior in one strike. However Callio refused this fate, his Saiyan pride demanding that he wouldn't lose to this son of a bitch, this evil manipulator, he wouldn't allow it! He cupped his hands and prepared every ounce of energy he had left in him

"'pant' 'pant' Ka….Meee….Haaa…..Meeee…" His attack grew into a massive brilliant blue light that dwarfed any he'd ever made before in power, surprising himself with what he could do

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" He launched the super Kamehameha at Demigra, and it slammed into him, starting a beam struggle, a battle of their wills, with massive power being released.

Both men shouted at the top of their lungs, releasing all of their energy, but Demigra just had more in reserve, and started pushing forward, soon overcoming Callio's power bit by bit.

" _No, this can't be how it ends can it? After so much..."_

He thinks back to his many years in the time patrol, or single year... time gets complicated in his line of work.

He remembers the friends he's made in the time patrol...

He remembers the surprise party for Ice, that almost destroyed the planet... that Arcosian could not handle a surprise well...

He remembers Venu getting to see his homeworld of Namek for the first time, the look in his eyes, that of wonder, and the feeling of returning home...

He remembers Abra dragging him along for his first experience of Earth food, and he still felt sorry for leaving her with a bill that large, but thankfully Majjin aren't known for holding grudges, she apparently knew what she was getting herself into offering an angsty Saiyan teenager a free meal...

He remembers when his friends tricked him, the new guy at the time, into eating Chronoa's cooking, he could still remember that as one of the few times he saw a smile on... no he couldn't bring himself to think about that, and remind himself how much it still hurt how that ended..

He then remembers his mentors, all of them, everything they taught him, everything that would be put to waste if he died here.

 _"...I can't lose here, I wont!" he declared, as Demigra inched his way closer to him, fist cocked._ Soon though the Saiyan warrior didn't have anything left to give, and was about to falter.

"Die you maggots!" Demigra yelled, knowing he was close to his victory. And Callio began to lose hope,

" _This…. Is the end?"_ He asks himself as he runs out of energy, then a sudden rush of power comes over him.

"Don't give up yet!" A familiar voice calls out to him, much to his suprise, he turns around to find non other than one of his mentors Goku!

"I know your stronger… I can feel it…" he looks down at him with a confident grin.

"Your hopeless…" Another voice to his right states, he looks around to see none other than Vegeta prince of all Saiyans, and another one of his mentors "...utterly hopeless." he remarks as he provides another boosts of energy that shoots through his system

"V-Vegeta! Goku!?" He can't believe his eyes at what's happening.

More fresh energy flows through his system, by now filling him up enough to stabilize his energies flow, stopping Demigra in his tracks

"It's only a little more! Just a little more!" Gohan tells him, filling him with some much needed hope for having a near future

"Gohan?" He asks, surprised to find another one of his mentors here.

"You can't lose! Don't be a fool!" he hears his first mentor in the time patrol tell him, and he was right, after all when was Piccolo ever wrong? He had the power to beat him, he just had to drag it out! He felt his mentors power bolster his own ever further, then he felt another, albeit smaller energy boost finally push him into overpowering Demigra's power. Although, by this point he realized he did have the energy to do with the words of inspiration from his mentors alone.

"Just making it this far is amazing on its own!" he hears Krillin tell him, and he knows it, his pride swelled at this point, enhancing his power.

His mentors raised their power even further, and then transferred even more energy into him, allowing him to push his beams power even further, and he felt incredible, and pushed his strength through its limits,

And with a "KAIO-KEN... TIMES...TWENTY!" his now red aura exploding outwards increasing his kamehameha's strength to a point where it finally, and suddenly overwhelmed Demigras energy, completely encompassing him.

"I-Imposible!" the soon to be dead god thought aloud "I am a god…. I've become a god…!" Were his final words as he began to disintegrate under the waves power, and finally faded into dust. Releasing a glowing orb from his chest. The orb containing Toki Toki. Unfortunately the blast has seemingly made the area unstable, forming cracks in the walls, and large crystals hanging around the area.

"Oh shit… Oh shit… Oh shit!" Callio shouted, first in awe at what he just did, second in realization at the fact that he just did some massive damage to the cracks in time and thought that his boss was gonna be pissed at him for it, and third because he had just dodged one of the massive crystals that was going to fall into him. Still in a somewhat shocked state, Callio just barely noticed the containment orb holding the owl-like bird floating right past his face.

He didn't know how to release Chronoa's avian friend, so he decided to grab onto it, and figure it out later, but to his surprise the orb glowed and released its captive on its own, and with a "Kiiiii!" the bird announces its presence. It then began to circle around its saviour, trying to bring it home, or at least somewhere safe

"Well, at least that's over…" Callio notes, however one thing about fate is that you should never **ever** tempt it, as no matter if you think you've had enough for one day, or if you're almost too tired to move, it is relentless when it thinks it has more in store for you, especially when it is being controlled by a bored 20 something year old with too much time on his hands. It can assert its will in many forms, sometimes with faulty experimental teleportation tech, sometimes it's a chance encounter with a wormhole to a different dimension, sometimes it's a magical dragon summoning a great warrior from a land far far away to fight a great temporal war. This time however it's a malfunctioning, out of control experimental fighter jet from another dimension running into a great warrior summoned by a magical dragon from a land far, far way too tired to resist it dragging its unintended passenger back into its own universe because of a wormhole it made after being jostled around a bit. **Hey, at least I'm being a bit creative!**

"What the… Gah!" Callio notices the fighter come into his view as Toki Toki makes another pass, and is blown away by the jet stream created as it goes by, slamming into the Saiyan warrior, knocking the wind out of him, breaking several ribs, and because he is too drained and injured by his fight with Demigra to fight it is pulled along into one of the cracks in the walls of this place.

Callio notices the predicament he's in just before he reaches the gate to somewhere unknown, and in the end can only think of the words,

"Awww, crapbaske-" He is cut off however as he is brought through the bright white holes in the wall.

"...Kiiiiii?" Toki Toki asks as he tries to piece together what just happened, however he is not able to question the scenario much longer, as he realizes he needs to get out of the rapidly deteriorating area fast. And teleports home to try and find some help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Universe ?_

 _Gibraltar_

 _March 6th 2076_

In a messy laboratory at the center of operations for the new Overwatch, a group of men, and women dedicated to protecting the world, a certain Gorilla scientist returns to his work after a long mission to Numbani, in an attempt to prevent their enemies, a terrorist cell called Talon in this case, from stealing a piece of technology from a museum, something that could've proved a dangerous weapon in the wronghands. Little did he know he would soon be working along those lines again all too soon...

"Winston.", A female voice calls out to him from his computer "something has happened that will require your attention."

 _Outro song: Haruka (Far Away) JoporXx (Mark de Groot)_

* * *

 **The End**

 **So what do ya think? Leave a comment, leave some constructive criticism, etc, etc. Not much to work with at the moment, but I promise that will change soon, this was mainly just an introduction to get out of the way, although I hope the fight scene was good, again this is my first time writing something that I feel like letting people see, sooo I hope to make it as good as it can be.**

 **Also, I do have a the direction of where I want this story to go planned out, but getting there is going to be one hell of a journey, but if you're willing to help, I'd be more than happy to receive some side story, or filler ideas, at least for now**.

4/27/2018


	2. A Brave New World

Dragon Ball XenoWatch

 **Chapter 2 A Brave New World**

* * *

"No, no, no, nooooo!" Callio screams as he desperately tries to hold on to his only lifeline at the moment, barreling through an unfamiliar sky. He was surprised he was able to hold on at all, he was nearly out of energy, and on the verge on passing out. Of course, if he did let go it may have been possible to fly away from the rapidly aproachi-

 **BANG!**

Approaching ground that would hit hard enough to knock him unconscious. In many ways however, he was lucky. If he did remain awake he would've only made his day worst, and muttered those most terrible of phrases, _"Can this day get any worse?_ ".

 **Intro Sequence Song-** **Limit Break x Survivor: SevenOneFive**

* * *

Lena Oxton AKA Tracer had just come back to base after a long mission to Numbani, where Talon operatives were trying to steal the Doomfist gauntlet, a powerful weapon, and though it may have been damaged the device was kept out of enemy hands, which was more or less a win in her book. And she was looking forward to getting some rest.

Not long after returning to base however it became clear that the day had other plans, as she was called into Winston's office along several other 'Heroes' that answered the recall to action he put out last month, and despite many people's bitter memories of the organizations end a surprising number of people answered the call.

Many had seen the way the world was going, terrorist groups like Talon with mysterious goals moving through the shadows, attacking important targets seemingly at random.

Then there were the Omnics, sentient, sapient, machines that in many places in the world were being treated like second class citizens, and many chose more violent means to protest, bringing back memories of the Omnic crisis, a massive global war where the omnics had rose up violently and nearly pushed humanity to extinction, if it weren't for the intervention of the old Overwatch.

Some even said that a second Omnic crisis was already brewing, in places like Russia, and to some extent her home country of Britain, it wasn't quite an all out war yet but there had been plenty violent clashes with the police, peaceful protesters, and Null Sector sympathisers, and it had only gotten worse after Mondatta's assassination.

In the room gathered the agents whom Winston had called in to prepare for this mission. While there were more Overwatch agents who had answered the recall, some were out on their own missions across the globe, while others had to remain on the base because someone had to stay behind to keep their HQ secure.

First picked for the mission, a large man even outside of his crusader armor, Reinhardt Wilhelm, stood with his arms crossed, watching a nearby Holoscreen depicting the goings on of the world, particularly latest opinion polls about a mysterious 'New Overwatch' group popping up all over the news lately.

Next there was the Knights protege, and mechanic, Bridgette Lindholm, making some final checks to her armor, while she had seen combat while adventuring with her mentor this would be her first field mission with Overwatch.

Also joining them for this mission was the squire's rather… compact father, and Overwatch's chief engineer, Torbjorn Lindholm, who was currently making some adjustments to a companion who he had picked up on his way to the Watchpoint.

Said companion would also be joining this mission, though many were unsure of his presence in the base in the first place due to his kinds violent history. Surprising many of the bases personnel however the Omnic had been given a pass by Torbjorn, whom most believed would be the most staunch advocate of taking the robot out back to be shot. What was even more surprising however was this Bastion units own companion, a yellow cardinal that had decided to make a nest on the war machines shoulder. Though due to the potentially dangerous nature of the mission in question the tiny bird had been moved to a less violence prone area.

Then finally there was their primate leader himself Winston, standing by a holotable with a serious look on his face, fully armored. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the agents present in the room.

"Ahem- Hello everyone, welcome back, and as you may have assumed there is another situation we must attend to"

He taps some buttons on his keyboard bringing up a globe, and several holoscreens, the content of one in particular standing out to Tracer.

"Slipstream?" She recognized one of the screens displays, a news report about the incident that made her exist as she does now.

"Yes I'm sure we all remember what happened that day, but just for a OWX-Slipstream was a project created under the original Overwatch intended to create a teleporting fighter jet, however something went wrong, the jet and its pilot disappeared, though thankfully Lena is still with us." He explained.

"We all know that big guy, why bring this up now though?" Lena asked.

"Because just as you were able to return to our time, so has the Slipstream." This came as a surprise to everyone involved. As far as anyone knew when the incident occured Lena was the only thing that ever made it back from the teleportation. For months she was a ghost, appearing randomly, and for random periods of time, until Winston developed the chronal accelerator that anchors her down to this time frame. However, as Lena was able to appear and disappear at random intervals, the Slipstream never reappeared. Many assumed it was completely destroyed, others thought that it may have been thrown further into the timestream, some of the latest theories include it possibly being thrown out of the Universe itself, although this last idea is usually deemed as ridiculous by most scientific circles as it seems extremely unlikely.

Scrolling through his personal device Winston examined a rapid movement of numbers and equations, then briefed his team.

"We detected at 1600 last night a massive burst of chronal particles matching the predicted signature of the slipstream. Even if it clearly did not work as intended if this technology lands in the wrong hands there can be trouble, so we're going to go there and retrieve it before any of our adversaries can, or failing that take it from any hostiles who get there first."

"Alright, where are we going exactly then?" Torbjorn asked eagerly, ready to get going.

Winston moved over to a holo image of the globe and swiped it over, and magnified an area over the southern United States until blinking blue indicator appeared, hovering over the map.

"The Slipstream flew for several hundred miles and landed in Ozark National Park, Arkansas." The globe magnified the area, highlighting the crash sight.

* * *

 _We stand in the middle of a city in ruins, a sky blacked out by smoke, the loud crash of several high speed punches being thrown around._

" _This has to stop!"_

" _Stand aside traitor."_

" _You leave me no choice."_

" _I refuse to have this weakling as a brother."_

" _We are warriors, not monsters!"_

" _I'm sorry my friend… this is my fault…"_

There was a loud crackling of fire, the smell of smoke, and the tingly feeling on the skin that the Saiyan was more than familiar with that informed him there was currently a full moon out, a quick reminder not to look directly up. But most of all the main sensation Callio detected upon awakening from his dream was pain, and lots of it. He felt many bones out of place and broken. To keep it short, he knew this wasn't good. He groaned when he tried to sit up, and get a good look at himself, his armor was bruised, chipped, and broken in some places. blood caked on his skin, armor, and clothes. His tail was still in one piece, and his sword was still strapped to his back however, a stroke of good luck for once.

His next act was to examine the area around him, and it looked like Goku had used this forested area as kamehameha target practice. Callio was sitting at the bulbous end of a teardrop shaped crater. Nearby to him there were large chunks of metal, chunks of wood, other debris, and fire. Callio's first instinct in this situation was to get up and get his bearings on where he was. However the aforementioned injuries had managed to curb those thoughts. Instead he tried to use his ki sense, to try and detect any familiar life signs nearby only to make a concerning discovery.

" _I…. Something's wrong… I should be able to sense much further away than this."_ It was true, normally the Saiyan warrior could sense across an entire planet if he tried hard enough. His energy reserves rarely holding any sway in this regard. Right now he could barely sense over, 20 meters, maybe more, maybe less. He would have tried flying away to find some explanation for this, but he quickly found even with enhancing his body with his ki he could barely stand let alone fly.

Realizing that he could use some medical attention at this point he tried reaching for the communicator in his armor to call for the Supreme Kai of Time (SKOT for short for now on), Goku, or Trunks to come pick him up, and bring along Doctor Senzu. He began to worry however, when he reached for the communicator and realized that it was in fact, broken. Crushed, likely due to the battle between himself and Demigra. It was odd really, that thing never had any problems before, no matter the enemy he faced, that thing was built to last.

So getting frustrated he chose to walk towards a direction that seemed to lead to both high ground, and a larger plume of smoke, and where there's smoke there's trouble, and where there's trouble there's people, and where there's people there are answers.

* * *

 _Half an hour later..._

With his limp it took some time to reach his destination, and what he found there surprised him. There were people there alright, just not people he was at all familiar with. They weren't time patrollers, as most time patrollers didn't wear matching uniforms, and of those that did, none carried firearms with them. Considering most of their enemies could turn planets into asteroid field with a punch an assault rifle would seem underwhelming.

And the armor they wore seemed too… dark for the time patrol. Mind you there isn't really a dress code in the patrol, though most seemed to prefer lighter, or more plain colors. And their helmets seemed to be designed to be somewhat intimidating, like the head of a large predatory insect back of planet Vegeta, with glowing red eyes to boot, definitely not good guy material at least.

They also couldn't be time breakers either, for most of the same reasons, including the fact that even though Callio was having a hard time using his ki sense he could tell they weren't that strong, event for worthless grunts.

The peons seemed to be examining the wreckage of the same jet that had rammed into him, and brought him here, and to be honest it didn't seem to be in much better shape than he did. He was no engineer but he could tell that if it were to be dragged out of the hole it dug it would be doubtful if it could ever fly again.

Deciding to err on the side of caution Callio decided to stand back, and take cover behind an uprooted tree so that he could use his strong Saiyan hearing to try to get a better understanding of the situation.

"Hurry up, we don't have long before someone else gets here and tries to secure the slipstream, and I don't want to have to explain to the higher ups why we've lost 2 high value objects in one week." One of the goons ordered his soldiers with a distorted voice, that helmet must really muffle ones voice.

"We're going as fast as we can sarge, but this thing ain't exactly to carry around, and I don't want to go digging around in there to find the chronal drive is damaged and leaking radiation that can turn us, and those higher ups into damn ghosts." one of the subordinate grunts told him, worried at that potential eventuality.

" _Ghosts? Chronal Drive? I've clearly run into something fishy here."_ Callio thought, _"Chronal…. That means something to do with time, which means the SKOT won't be happy if I just let this go, I need to know more."_ To do so the Saiyan warrior aligned himself in a position better suited to keeping him hidden, and watch from the shadows. Earlier in his life he would have scoffed at sneaking around like this, but recent experience has taught him it's better to try to get a good picture of a situation than charge in completely reckless. _"There's at least one up side to this stealth thing, give em long enough and the bad guys just start a monologue about their plan, it's truly one of the constants of the universe."_

And that they did, watching the mercenaries, for that seemed to be how they behaved indicated, Callio learned that they were here to recover a device of some sorts that was important for some science division, that these men were of an organization calling itself Talon, and they had to get moving with it quickly because some sort of government force would be coming for them soon ' _Like they always do_ ' apparently.

Thinking about the situation Callio would normally ignore this, try to carry on limping to civilization, and come back to investigate with reinforcements after some time in a rejuvenation chamber (He might enjoy a good fight every once in a while but he didn't like risking his life without some kind backup if things got too bad), or any senzu beans that they had left. However, several more details were made clear to him, first even in his injured state enemies of their power level might as well have been ants, so he'd have no trouble beating them down, taking whatever they were looking for, and escaping into the woods until he made it back to the time nest. Even if they did have stronger backup with his energy being what it is they'd never find him.

Next, was that whatever these guys were up to it seemed shady, and while he has learned to try to not make assumptions Cal knew suspicious when he saw it, so if he by extension of taking away time travel tech from someone not responsible enough to use it for good, ruined some bad guys day there'd be no loss of sleep on his part.

So he started to get up slowly, and as he did so however it became evident that the Saiyan warriors skill in the art of sleuthing was not as great as his skill in battle, when getting up he stepped on a pile of leaves that made a startling ' **CRUNCH** ' that made him cringe, and caught the attention of the Talon soldiers who then pointed their rifles directly at him, clearly jumpy at the idea that they were being spied on the whole

"Hands up! Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" The leader asked

Callio slowly arose from his hiding spot with hands slowly rising, with a smirk on his face that annoyed and confused the mercs. He cracked his neck and spoke.

"Well…. I **was** out for a walk…." He then put his hands together behind his head, which then began to glow in a golden light.

Moments later any wildlife still in the area left as gunshots, and explosions went off.

 _Outro song: (Far Away) JoporXx (Mark de Groot)_

* * *

 **The End**

 **Sorry this took a bit longer than it probably should have with how long it is, but I just kept distracting myself with other things when I promised myself I'd work on this.**

 **Anyway, what'd you think? I'm hoping I can get the Overwatch characters right, I can already tell that doing dialogue is gonna be a hard thing for me. Like I said this is my first fanfic, and my first real attempt to take on a big writing project, so anyone with any constructive advice is more than welcome to make suggestions if they want.**

 **Oh btw, Happy anniversary Overwatch!**

5/22/2018


	3. Well Hello There

Dragon Ball Xenowatch

Chapter 3 Well Hello There….

 _March 27th 2076_

 _Ozark National Park Arkansas_

It was a clear morning, the sun had just risen, the birds were singing, the air was clear of the smoke from last night's crash. The peace was disturbed however when an Orca dropship owned by the New Overwatch came roaring into the area.

Winston had briefed his team on their roles in the operation before they all left

* * *

" _When we arrive in the area we're going to split up. Tracer, and Brigitte are team A, you're more maneuverable than the rest of us, thus you can scout around the area faster. Lieutenant Wilhelm, myself, and Torbjorn shall be team B, we are going to be taking apart the Slipstream when we get there, and find the Chronal Drive, And Bastion will remain behind on the dropship to guard against potential intruders. We won't have the time to take the whole thing with us so the most valuable part of the wreck is all we can take with us, the chronal drive. Odds are that if Talon hasn't learned about the crash yet, they will soon, and that's to say nothing of the UN. So we go in, grab the device and get out any questions?" He asked, looking around the room at his fellow agents._

 _No One answered him for a bit so Tracer said "Don't worry, you can count on us Winston!"_

 _That earned a firm nod from everyone_

" _Aye, show me where you need my shield." Reinhardt exclaimed._

" _Lets get to it." Brigitte said_

" _Bop woop" Bastion announced._

" _What are we all standing around for? Lets get to it!" Torbjorn commanded_

" _Alright let's do this." Winston nodded before moving for the exit._

* * *

Everyone knew their part to play, and they were eager to get it done. They were all making final checks to their equipment, and making casual conversation before the mission before Athena's voice came from the intercom.

"Arriving in Ozark National Park in 1 minute." She said, as the agents moved to the center of the dropship, ready to move out.

"Keep her safe for me Athena." Tracer turned control over the Orca to the AI, then blinked over to the group.

"I will endeavor for my best Agent Oxton" Athena responded, taking the dropship in for a landing.

Winston cleared his throat "Ok team, you all know the plan, let's get going."

The Ship descended then, with the doors opening up allowing the agents to take a look at the situation on the ground, what they saw shocked them. The earth looked like it had been torn up in a battlefield. Much of the forest had been knocked over or burnt in what appeared to be a massive firefight. Adding to the already heavily littered area was the remains of a Talon dropship that seemed like it had just fallen out of the sky. Dead, and unconscious Talon soldiers were thrown all around the place, some had looked like they had taken the brunt of the Crusaders hammer, others like they had decided to spend the night with Genji's blade. Even a Talon heavy unit was there, though he too seemed like he'd seen better days.

In short it looked like someone had taken 2 Bastion units and told them to do as much damage to an area as physically possible, and set them loose.

"What the hell happened here?" Brigitte muttered as she looked out across the battlefield, and all of the wanton destruction. And the other agents were wondering the same thing.

 **Intro Sequence Song: Limit Break x Survivor: SevenOneFive**

* * *

 _Three hours ago…_

"MASENKO-HA!" a golden beam of energy was launched at the ground beneath the Talon soldiers. Those who remained opened fire wildly at Callio, and missing spectacularly, because unfortunately for them, he was inhumanly fast. Moving at a speeds of nearly 30 miles per hour, brandishing his blade, he cut down the weapons of all but one of his remaining foes with incredible accuracy and agility. The others soon collapsing to the ground as the Saiyan cut certain nerve clusters on their bodies as well.

The grunt then looked around to find his comrades fall, and himself being stared down by the business end of an apparently really sharp sword.

"Now this is going to be how this goes down, you tell me what I want to know, and i might just let you live, refuse, and you'll be seeing your buddies in otherworld got it?" The Saiyan asked threateningly.

The Merc then chose the stupid option and fired at the time patroller frantically in a panic.

The bullets barely fazed him however as they bounced off his armor.

"' _Groan' Why do they never choose the easy way? I'm not in the mood for this right now"_ He thought as he used his sword to deflect the bullets, one hitting the grunt right in the head with the flat end at a speed that knocked him out.

Callio moved over to the wreckage himself, and used his strength to pull the thing out of the ground, revealing a bent and damaged object that was glowing a faint blue. Before reaching for it the Saiyan took a moment to catch his breath. His energy seemed to very drained at this point, so he deemed it best to avoid blasts like that for the foreseeable future. But the adrenaline of the fight seemed to restore his ability for a bit at least.

He grabbed the device, and examined it in his hands, he wasn't a scientist, but he could tell when something looked important, so took out an empty capsule from his answer, and contained it. After all, it brought him here, it might bring him home.

He then heard something approaching from his left and he found more of those soldiers.

"Engaging hostile, open fire!" one of them shouted as he opened fire, Callio carried on with what he did before, and took down the entire unit in under a minute, but that was when things started to go wrong.

His ears picked up a distant noise that sounded like the humming of some air vehicle's that were approaching fast. This distracted him from the loud **CRACK** that came from a sniper rifle that was aimed for his head that only just barely missed thanks to his inhuman reflexes. He looked out in the direction of his hidden enemy, not seeing anyone, not hearing anyone. So he reached out with his ki sense to find the shooter. They were quite a distance away, so he took off in a run to hunt them down, and earned several high power rounds sent down his way. Getting a little lazy he forgoed blocking the fire with his blade, which costed him when he was surprised when a round landed into his shoulder, piercing his flesh and slowing him down a bit, but his momentum was too great to be completely stopped.

" _That's not right, I'm practically bulletproof, what's going on here?"_ He asked himself, starting to get worried. When he finally came onto the sniper he decided he'd have to stop playing nice for now on, his body was too damaged to risk it.

He then kicked the sniper in the head, launching them back into the woods unconscious. He was going to relax when he started receiving fire from the oncoming enemy dropships.

" _This is going to be a very long night…"_ He told himself, readying himself for battle

* * *

 _Now…_

Bastion scanned the area, then reported "Boo we whop, wah woooo?" He was concerned about the wildlife that might've been harmed in the chaos.

"I wouldn't worry Bastion, most animals would've left before the fighting, the slipstream would have frightened them off beforehand" Athena informed him, receiving a semi-satisfied series of beeps in response.

Tracer was the first to leave the ship, and bliked over to a dead Talon agent. "Well, we know Talons here now…." She noted, making sure he was dead.

Everyone else left the Orca soon after, taking in the true scope of the damage around them. If they weren't on guard before, they were now.

"Or was in any case…." Torbjorn remarked, "... Looks like we missed one hell of a party."

"There are plenty of Talon around here, but there doesn't seem to be anyone from whoever did this." Brigitte observed

Winston couldn't help but agree in some fashion. "Same plan as before, but stay careful, whoever did this to Talon isn't messing around, if you can try to find what happened here, but do not engage anyone without backup, move out!" He ordered moving to investigate some nearby wreckage. And the rest of the group soon followed their own orders.

Torbjorn, and Reinhardt soon joined him in the search, either taking off to look for the device themselves, or helping one another sift through the debris.

Tracer blinked out after picking a direction, scouting out the destruction, seeing if any of Talons soldiers were capable of answering questions. There were a few still breathing, but not many, and none of them were able, or willing to do so.

Brigite chose the opposite direction to go searching, and found much of the same. This carried on for a few minutes until she heard the distinct sound of gunfire off in the distance. She looked over at the rest of the team and they had heard this too. She, Tracer, and Reinhardt charged towards the action to investigate with Brigitte having a headstart she reached the area first, and found the strangest thing here so far.

* * *

 _An hour and a half ago…._

A Talon dropship was falling out of the air spinning, its landing knocking over more of the forest as one of its occupants jumped out, and softened his landing with his ki. Callio had leapt up to the tenth such vessel to arrive here in order to take out its crew before they had a chance to assault him. It was clear that these guys **really** wanted whatever this chronal drive thing was, and were willing to expend much in their attempt to take it. All the more reason to take it he supposed.

Cal was making an attempt to be a real 'good guy' here and try to kill as few of his pursuers here as possible. After all, there was the very small chance that these were good guys that were simply doing something shady for the greater good, something that the Saiyan could understand. Wouldn't be the first time he'd have to bend the definition of the 'right thing' to do when there was a situation where there was no completely just option available.

The time he spent in the Saiyan army taught him that, he himself always thought being dead was a mercy compared to being a slave in Frieza's mines, a fate that awaited most peoples whom the tyrant decided he'd prefered conquered than exterminated. Noone at the time had the ability to truly oppose that monster, so doing his bidding for a short while was the only option that left him, and his people alive. That's at least what he had always been told, and what he told himself, at least for a while, until he had enough….

Irregardless, though his current foes alignment was currently up for question the Saiyan warrior was starting to get desperate, he'd started resorting to more lethal tactics in order to conserve energy, and finish his opponents quickly, something he didn't enjoy these days but certainly wasn't above.

Two more dropships started moving towards him, and released their passengers before Callio could summon the energy to do anything about it. This time however his foes had brought in the big guns, 4 of them wielded double barreled shotguns, and another came in a large power armored chassis, with twin machine guns strapped to its arms. Callio decided to fall back a bit, give himself more time to see the incoming rounds in order to deflect them and plan his next move.

As the battle progressed he'd felt himself less, and less capable of fending off his foes. And though it may have wounded his pride he'd thought of the possibility of running for it. He couldn't hold them off forever. He would've thought that with the amount of energy he was releasing would've caught the attention of the time patrol, or the z fighters, or **somebody** that could send help. But he was running out of time, and options.

Moving from the shadows the Saiyan struck his foes from behind, beheading an enforcer, then cracking the armor of another with a strike from his knee. The other soldiers then fired on him as he grabbed one of his enemies firearms, and bolted for cover. He despised using any weapon that wasn't his sword but he needed the range without wasting his ki right now.

His enemies were scanning the forest, unable to see much in the dim light of the barely rising sun. what they weren't examining however was all 3 dimensions of the battlefield, not expecting the lone warrior to leap in the center of their formation from above, landing on the head of their power armored comrade. The large man didn't have time to react when the Saiyans blade plunged into an under armored portion of his neck, ending his life swiftly. The twin shotgun wielders remaining swiveled their guns to face their enemy and hesitated before they realized their teams heavy was already dead, giving Callio enough time to bring his appropriated shotgun to bear on one, and knocking him to the ground dead with a 12 gauge shell. The remaining soldiers then opened fire on the warrior, who didn't move in time as he was trying to remove his blade from the heavies armor, though most of the enemies fired bounced off his own he received a few grazing shots, but one ended up getting his right leg.

In pain he fell off the human tank, leaving his sword behind, and used his shotgun as a crutch to move into the cover of the forest.

" _Yup, that's it….. Time to cut my losses, but i am not going to leave my sword behind."_ he thought. He then took the time work his way to another angle to strike from, though this time he chose to attempt to distract his enemy rather than eliminate.

He charged from the undergrowth, purposefully catching the attention of his enemies, and when all eyes were on him he threw to the ground an extremely bright orb of ki that blinded the mercs, whose eyes were adjusted for low light conditions. The result?

"Gah my eyes!"

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"Shit, where are they?"

Chaos, which allowed the Saiyan to make a grab for his sword, and bolt for it.

To Talons credit, their soldiers quickly recovered, and opened fire of him, though because their eyes were still adjusting their aim resembled that of stormtroopers. One getting lucky however, and landing center mass on his armor. Too bad for the Talon soldier however, as that armor was a hundred times more durable than his own at least.

Callio tried to make a run for it, but found himself out of breath, and felt the pain of all the damage he's taken during his fights catching up to him, and nearly blacked out right then and there.

Saiyans are some of the best warriors in the universe, their adrenaline allowing them to ignore pain to a certain degree. However they are not invulnerable, and can only fight for so long even under the best of conditions, and these were far from the best of conditions.

Callio soon found himself on the verge of collapsing before he got very far from his foes, then his enhanced senses picked up the distinct sound of another Talon dropship arriving in the area.

"Can you give a guy a break damnit?" He asked in a exasperated whisper, as he saw 4 occupants of the open vehicle leap out in different directions. They wielded twin blades, and moved quickly. Though thankfully in a pattern that indicated that they were only vaguely aware of the direction he left in.

This left him some time to catch his breath before he made what he realized may be his last stand.

* * *

 _Now…._

Brigitte passed by more and more destruction as she neared the source of gunfire. She saw dead talon soldiers all over the place, with various means used to kill them.

Getting closer to the violence she passed by 2 Talon assassins as well, she had no personal experience with fighting these nimble units, but from what she heard she could tell they could be difficult to bring down if you weren't on your toes.

Finally she got close enough to see the source of the disturbance, she came across another clearing, finding several Talon soldiers, including 2 assassins that were attacking a man in an unknown armor design.

" _There they are…"_ She thought, taking a look at the situation.

The man looked like he'd been through hell. He wielded a blade that looked like a form of european longsword, and was currently deflecting bullets with it, much like Genji could, though he had extensive cybernetic enhancements, and well honed ninja reflexes.

A few bullets even found their way back to the men that had fired them, though they weren't going fast enough to do any damage through their armor, and were too inaccurate to be anywhere near any vulnerable areas.

Meanwhile the man was clearly showing signs of wearing out, he began slowing down, and took a few hits to his center plate that managed to block the bullets to a degree. But he then took a grazing shot to his right leg that caused him to drop to his knees with a gasp, knowing this was a perfect opportunity, the soldiers stopped firing, and the assassins charged in, their blades carving a trail on the forest floor, the man looked up at his approaching doom with a glare, and a near animalistic sounding growl that would've stopped a less experienced adversary. However the Talon assassins carried on, preparing a killing blow.

It was at this point however that Brigitte decided to attack, her enemies were out of position, and weren't expecting her, so she then knocked the wind out of one of the assassins when she bashed into one of them with her shield, sending them crashing into their comrade. They then tumbled a few meters, this surprised the two talon soldiers, one of which was then knocked out cold when they received a flail to the face. The other shook off his surprise and fired at the Squire, who then raised her shield to block the incoming bullets.

The soldier was about to grab a grenade from his vest to throw at her when he got blown away when an orb of yellow energy sourced from behind her sent him to the ground dead, surprising her.

The Squire looked behind her to the person who sent the blast to their foe to find the man whose life she was saving with an outstretched hand with an open palm pointed at their enemies smoldering body, panting in exhaustion.

He looked her in the eye, and seemed to be trying to stare her down, as if he wasn't clearly about to collapse. A few seconds later he spoke.

"Who are you… Who sent you?" He asked wobbling, back down to his knees as his arms failed to keep him up.

Brigitte took a good look at him, trying to see if she could make out any identifying marks on him that could tell her who he might be with, to see who he himself might be allied with, but also got a better look at the man.

He wore armor that reminded her of something an ancient spartan might've wore colored mainly in black and red, over a dark blue jumpsuit with a furry belt on his waist, and had a shotgun strapped to his back. The armor had an emblem over the right breast plate she didn't recognize, it seemed to be a large C enveloping a smaller c. It was broken, and bruised all over, proving it was at least proficient at keeping its wearer alive for some time.

The man seemed young, maybe early 20s. Having black spiky hair, and black eyes. The left side of his jaw seemed covered in burn scars. And he had a large scar reaching across his right cheek that traveled onto his nose just a bit.

When she didn't answer him right away the man got frustrated, and growled as he tried to get up, and failed.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." she told him, and catching him when he finally collapsed.

He looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze before speaking.

"Bout…. gods damned time…." he said, before his adrenaline finally ran out, and darkness claimed him.

 **Outro sequence song: (Far Away) JoporXx (Mark de Groot)**

* * *

 **The End**

 **Alright, got this done faster than I thought I would. Hope you've enjoyed.**

 _5/24/2018_


	4. Meanwhile in a time apart

**Dragon Ball Xenowatch**

 **Chapter 4 Meanwhile, in a time apart.**

* * *

 _Age 850_

 _Time Nest_

Toki Toki was flying around, making a racket, he (Or she with the whole egg thing, its kinda confusing) had been upset ever since Callio had disappeared. Chronoa, Trunks, and Goku were in the room where the scrolls of eternity were held, with the first 2 searching through them to try to find the wayward warrior.

"No…. not there…...no…. Gah! Where is he?" The SKOT was getting very frustrated, and worried. They had been searching for him for over a day, with no luck.

""Lets be patient. There's no telling when or where he could be, so we can't give up yet." Trunks reminded her.

"I never said I was giving up! I'm saying that this is getting us nowhere fast." She told him. And it was true, history was a really big place, that's not even counting the future, and if he landed there her options would be limited, most of them relying on her future self.

Goku had remained silent for a while, with an unusually serious look on his face, trying to search for Callio's ki out in the universe.

"If only I had gotten there, I could've got him out with instant transmission." He thought aloud.

"It's not like you knew this was gonna happen Goku, none of us saw….. That coming." Chronoa reassured him, and it's true, I mean, would you?

"I know, but still, I could've been there anytime i wanted but i wanted to give him a chance first, I thought that maybe the pressure of taking Demigra on alone would be enough to make him transform." Goku explained, concerned for his student.

Trunks thought about it for a moment. "That might be a good idea for most Saiyans. But Callio isn't one to be pushed over the edge because he feels cornered. What's let him keep up with most of our foes so far has been his ability to plan, and stay focused under pressure."

"Besides, I think…. I think there's something holding him back. Some kind of mental barrier that stops him short of turning into a Super Saiyan. I saw it when he was training with father…" he trailed off.

 **Intro Sequence Song: Limit Break x Survivor: SevenOneFive**

* * *

 _Some time ago, just after first encounter with Towa, and Mira..._

 _Time Nest_

"Gah!" a somewhat younger Callio flew to the ground, creating an impact crater. This training session wasn't going well for him. He was trying to reach that same level of power that Goku had when he became a Super Saiyan, and hopefully become one himself.

One of the advantages of having your boss be basically a time god was that (Even though you have to jump to time periods where most of one's enemies and allies had increased their power levels in the intermediate time between the previous battle and then) they could simply dilate time between your missions to allow for years of training when in actuality only days, or weeks pass by before new incidents occur. As another plus one didn't have to deal with the limited nature of the Hyperbolic time chamber, and since he brought a gravity machine he could use that in here as well.

Inside the Time Nest Callio had been training for 5 months this time around, and this wasn't his first time using this method. Though he eclipsed Raditz in his first go he knew he'd needed training after fighting Nappa, and Vegeta when they invaded Earth. Thanks to the Zenkai he had received just before coming to Toki Toki city he had the, at the time, awesome power level of 10,000, but he learned soon that would barley be enough for dark energy boosted Nappa, let alone boosted Vegeta. It was then that Trunks had shown him the potential of this place, and he had used it well.

Before the Namekian missions even occured he had spent a whole year training, even though he had dilated it so it was only 2 weeks on the outside! He even surpassed Goku when he had arrived. But that still wasn't enough for the most of the Ginyu Force boosted at once, especially not Frieza. He was still a big help, sure, but in the end it was the fact that Super Saiyan Goku was so far beyond Frieza in the first time around that even allowed them to succeed against boosted Frieza, the only difference really being that the tyrant was just more of an even match for Goku.

It was then that Callio had decided that he needed to up the ante with his training. Which in turn had lead to him choosing a rather…. Unforgiving sparring partner.

"Get up boy! I know you still have more in you, your enemies won't give you a chance to breath so neither will I!" Vegeta announced as he descended towards his current punching ba- I mean trainee in Super Saiyan form. The fact that the prince was alive, or a Super Saiyan came as a surprise to Callio. To his knowledge the prince had been killed by Frieza on Namek. He was also lead to believe that one had to be pure of heart to become a Super Saiyan, like Goku, or Trunks. But one thing was for sure, this felt like the real thing alright. Hurts like he'd imagined too.

In truth he had asked Vegeta to train him for the very reason he was usually avoided when someone wanted a mentor, he was brutal. Callio knew that it was under circumstances like this that Goku had turned as well. He understood that the transformation would come to him under great duress, but he didn't know the exact trigger for it.

He was used to high pressure, and life threatening circumstances, he thrived in it really. And he was no stranger to emotional turmoil either, but if that's all it took to become one, he'd have turned some time ago. In the city that lied in ruins, under that blackened sky, when everything he knew came crashing down….

He shook his head, now wasn't time for those thoughts, and besides, if he wasn't constantly paying attention Vegeta might actually kill him. Last time he saw the man it wouldn't exactly come as a shock if he tried.

Callio rose from his crater slowly, ready to face the prince only to find him missing. Callio instantly jumped up and back away from the fist that had landed in his patch of broken ground. Vegeta didn't stick there for long, and charged at him at a speed the Time Patroller could barely track, and engaged in a brawl that completely overwhelmed him. Receiving several blows in the process until a kick in the side of the head sent him flying back. This time he was too dazed to stand back up, so he staring at the ground on his hands and knees when the prince had appeared with another kick that sent him on another roll until he stopped laying on his back, unable to get up.

"Hmph! Maybe you weren't worth my time after all." Vegeta boasted with his arms crossed, once again at his side. He then approached the battered, younger Saiyan, planted a boot to his chest, and charged a ki blast pointed directly at his head. "What a shame, it looks like you were too weak to protect anything, let alone time." He said smugly.

That statement however, awoke something deep within Callio, deep regrets that he had tried, and failed to right, rose to the surface of his mind.

* * *

" _This Has to stop!"_

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" _You're a monster! We're not fighters!"_

" _I just wanted it to stop! I…. I… I'm don't want to be like_ _ **Him**_ _!"_

" _Hm, shame, in the end it looks like you were too weak, to soft, to protect anything."_

* * *

Something snapped. A power increased had caught Vegeta's attention. He was about to knock out the young Saiyan, when he felt it stir within him. He knew that feeling. The moment just before the birth of a Super Saiyan. He was blown off of the boys chest when a massive release of ki slammed into him.

"N-Nooo!" Callio screamed as he rose from the ground. His power was flaring. Both it, and his hair were flickering between their norms, and a brilliant gold. His eyes were as well unsure as to whether they wanted to be black or teal. Vegeta displayed a smirk. His training was bearing fruits until suddenly-

* * *

" _This was my fault…."_

* * *

It was gone, Callio collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Vegeta was confused at first, then annoyed.

He had almost succeeded. He both saw, and felt it. That enormous wellspring of power that came with becoming a Super Saiyan. It was there, but just at the moment when it was about to completely come forth, Callio had lost his grasp of it.

Trunks approached from behind. "I saw it too. He was real close, he's just missing something." He told his father.

Vegeta closed his eyes, contemplating something.

"The boy has potential, but he won't be able to face anything stronger than Frieza anytime soon if he can't transform" that was his analysis of the situation, and he wasn't wrong.

"If Mira, and Towa continue their pattern, they'll likely try to change the time of the Androids in my era, or in yours, and they're going to do it soon. He's definitely going to need something to even the odds." Trunks thought allowed.

"Hey what's the big idea you jerks? Did you have to tear up my house while you trained?" The SKOT said as she saw the mess inside her home. She wasn't wrong to be a bit angry.

"SKOT, you're back! Oh! uhhhh sorry about this but this was the best way to get Callio to transform in time for the next mission. We'll clean it up! I promise!" Trunks said sheepishly.

"Hey what do you mean we? The Prince of all Saiyans is not a maid." Vegeta scoffed with his arms crossed

.

"I don't care if you're the Prince of Saiyans, or the King of Comedy! You turn my house into a battleground you'll clean it up!" She shouted stomping her foot, with Toki Toki announcing his agreement.

Trunks had a moment of sudden realization appear on his face and asked "Wa-Wait, what did you say?"

Chronoa looked at him confused, just what was he on about? "Hm? You mean Prince?" She asked

"No no, the other thing, did you say King of Comedy?" Trunks responded, with Vegeta now raising an eyebrowat this

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She looked at him wondering what he was thinking

"What are you doing boy?" Vegeta asked his son

Trunks thought about it for a second

"Do you think King Kai can spare some time for teaching?"

* * *

 _Now…._

That was when it was decided that Callio learn the Kaioken. It certainly wasn't as effective as Super Saiyan, but it got the job done.

Most training sessions after that went about the same when it came to trying to get him to transform, he always just barely lost hold of it.

Chronoa let out a sigh "Well one thing's for sure at least, wherever he is Callio knows how to take care of himself, and he knows how to adapt to most situations quickly, He's probably, no, I'm sure he's fine!" She said that last part with some pride in him beaming through.

"Yeah he sure has come a long way from when he first got here." Trunks said remembering the learning curve the younger Saiyan went through.

"Yup, from a semi depressed teenage Saiyan with anger issues, to a proud time patrollin' warrior….. With some antisocial tendencies" Chronoa added.

"Yeah, Shenron sure knows how to pick em." Trunks said, and everyone chuckled at this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If anything he's probably causing trouble for some bad guys out there right now. Who knows? If it takes a while he might come back with some interesting fighting techniques from the past or something that he can show off, or maybe he can do some training and come back a better fighter! Aww man I can't wait for him to get back now!" Goku announced, getting giddy at the idea of another good fight, making everyone else sweatdrop.

"Uhhh, Goku, lets finish healing our wounds from the last fight before considering getting into another yeah?" Trunks asked him

Goku looked at the bandages on his arms, and at the ton of them that were on Trunk's body. Before rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, that's probably a good idea." he said with a classic son grin.

"Speaking of fighting, now that it's over for now we'll probably have to rebuild, and expand." Chronoa said.

"What do you mean 'expand' SKOT?" Trunks asked

"Well i've been thinking about it, and i can't help this gut feeling that it won't be long now before more trouble shows up again, and it's only gets bigger from here." she explained

"Think about it, first we thought there was only one person trying to change history, you Trunks, then there were 3, Towa, and Mira, then there were 4 with Demigra. More and more history changers are showing up and if and we don't try to match them-"

"History will be changed faster than we can correct it because there are so many people trying to change history at once." Trunks realized.

"Yup and if any of them try to attack you guys's times we won't be able to do much about it without causing some disruptions ourselves, most patrollers we have aren't strong enough to take on anyone much stronger than Nappa, excluding Callio. And even if we did have him he can't be everywhen at once. So that's why I've decided, the time patrol needs new members!" She announced with confidence, and pride in herself for coming up with the idea.

"Hm, alright, not a bad idea, I think i can help with recruitment a bit. Maybe get some help from capsule corp pr department with coming up with ideas." Trunks thought aloud.

"But still, in the meantime it's mainly just gonna be you around, so Goku, do you think you can stick around for a few days? Just until we've got everything under control?" the SKOT asked him.

"Yeah sure I'll be glad to help out, and I'm sure the others will feel the same, but there's one more thing I've been wondering." Goku said, earning perplexed looks from everyone.

"What's wrong Goku?" Trunks asked. Thinking they might've left a loose end.

"What's for dinner? That fight got me starving!" he said, making everyone fall to the floor exasperated.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, not too far away…._

"'Yawn'" Well Whis, what's the verdict? Do you know where that Saiyan might've gone?" The God of Destruction Beerus, asked his attendant, still very tired,

"Hm, I'm afraid not my lord, it seems that interesting mortal contraption may have dragged him into another reality. There's no telling where, or when he might beright now." Whis informed him, with a seemingly indifferent look on his face.

"I suppose training him might have to wait until he gets back. I did say I wanted to give teaching a try." Beerus mused.

"If you want Lord Beerus, we can go searching for him. After all he was one of the few mortals who have made you use over 1% of your power. Even more surprising that he could do so without access to that Super Saiyan transformation, let alone Super Saiyan God. It would be a shame to see such untapped power go to waste." Whis offered.

"Don't be ridiculous Whis, that sounds like far too much work. Besides, I'm hungry we should go home and get dinner before doing anything else." The Destruction God announced.

"Very well my lord." Whis tapped his staff, and they were off

 **Outro sequence song: (Far Away) JoporXx (Mark de Groot)**

* * *

 **The End**


	5. Callio's saviors arrive!

**Dragon Ball Xenowatch**

 **Chapter 5 Callio's saviors arrive! A strange discovery!**

 **AN- Been workin on a little second for that opening intro music I say to put in the begining. I'm a little proud of it. What do you guys think? Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 _March 27th 2076_

 _Ozarks National Park, Arkansas_

 _Slipstream crash sight_

Brigitte had set down the Saiyan carefully, trying not to aggravate the injuries he had sustained recently.

As Reinhardts Squire she had learned how to provide medical care on the fly whenever the crusader bit off more than he could chew (Which was quite often btw!). So she had learned to always carry medical equipment on hand, and eventually incorporated them into her repair packs.

And so she did her best to treat the strange warrior who had helped with fighting Talon, and if her hunch was right, probably had something to do with the state the area was in.

That was when Tracer blinked in to her left.

"Cheers luv's the cavalry's….. here?" she finished her catchphrase with a moment of confusion as she looked around to see most of their enemies were already dealt with. Then putting on a grin that one might expect from someone from the Son family.

" Good job Brigitte, but you could've left some for me." She said, somewhat disappointed that she missed the action.

The Squire smiled back "Sorry Lena, but something came up." she pointed to the unconscious Saiyan on the ground.

Lena looked at him curiously, examining the strange armor, and his blade.

"Who's that?" she asked "He don't look like he's Talon, or U.N." She observed.

"I noticed that too, but he was fighting Talon when I got here, and was holding off pretty good too. He helped me out when I got here, but it looks like he's taken one hell of a beating." Brigitte explained.

Then the others got there. And after a brief explanation Winston spoke.

"Hm, we'll have to get him some medical attention soon, we should probably bring him back to Gibraltar." He said, making everyone tense up a bit.

"Uh Winston? You sure that's a good idea luv? We could just drop him off at a hospital on the way back. Plus he could be with the U.N." Tracer was right to be worried, under the petras act all Overwatch activity was suspended by international law. If the U.N where to catch wind of their location Talon would be the least of their problems.

"Normally I'd agree with you Lena, but Athena's told me that there are more Talon on the way, this time with gunships, if we don't beeline it for homebase they could run us down." Winston explained. Talon might now where their base is, but they won't make a direct aerial assault when the defences that Torbjorn had set up could bring down just anything they could throw at them.

"Besides, we don't have a reason for being here anymore. We found the compartment where the Chronal Drive should've been, but it was gone when we got there, so either Talon has it already, or it was destroyed on impact." Winston explained further, to everyone else's disappointment. The mission was a bust.

"That's a shame… alright then, Reinhardt, would you mind helping me? This guy's kinda heavy." Brigitte asked.

"What? He doesn't look that heavy, have you been shirking your weight training?" Her mentor asked before he tried lifting him himself, and felt some effort needed to pick him up, even though he was wearing power armor.

"This man must be made of lead! My apologies mein Knappe." Reinhardt exclaimed much to everyone's surprise.

" _Just who is this guy?"_ Briggite wondered as they made their way back to the Orca.

* * *

 **Intro Sequence Song: Limit Break x Survivor: SevenOneFive**

Callio and Doomfist are trading blows in Rialto

Their fists connect and a massive shockwave blows out

Dragon Ball Xenowatch is displayed in text

 **Fired up, and Ready to go!**

 **Wired as the new arc unfolds!**

A four star Dragonball lands into Tracers hands as Overwatch agents surround her to take a look at it

 **Grab on to fate, never let go!**

A younger Jack Morrison. and Ana Amari are observing an Omnic convoy

 **Deep inside I know I must fight.**

Its torn apart when Reyes drops in from above with a Death Blossom, then smirks at his fellow agents who smile back

 **And I let my powers run right.**

Reaper is observing the same battlefield several years later. In the rain.

 **I can't get no satisfaction.**

 **(Hey Hey!)**

Callio's blade splits the screen to cut into the next scene, where Callio and Brigitte are having a sparring match.

 **There's monotony,**

Brigitte's flail knocks the camera into the next scene

 **(Hey Hey!)**

 **Creeping up on me.**

We switch to Gibraltar where Genji is meditating with Zenyatta

 **I Can't live a normal life that's just not me (Let's fly high).**

We switch over to hollywood, where the city's on fire.

 **So I'm moving on.**

 **(Hey Hey!)**

Callio, Mercy, Tracer, Mcree, and a suited up DVA arrive on the scene, and pile out of the Orca coming face to face with Talon

 **Soon I will be gone.**

They all stand off for a bit

 **Unstoppable, Dragon Ball.**

Then they all charge at each other Avengers civil war style

 **Let's Go!**

Callio is beating up a mysterious enemy in an unknown location

' **Cause even though the door is locked-**

He blasts the enemy away with a big ki blast

 **And they're expecting me to knock.**

An unknown Saiyan woman is charging a super kamehameha at a massive Omnic (The one DVA was fighting in the trailer), then released it when the titan fired its own blast.

 **I'll just break-**

Callio is staring down a power armored Doomfist

 **(Hey!)**

He gets angry and charges his energy

 **Through the door.**

He explodes into a Kaioken

 **(Hey!)**

 **I'm stronger than I was before!**

He then charges at his foe in a streak of crimson light

 **The time has come for me to rush,**

They start brawling

 **It shouldn't come as a surprise**

Callio looks at something off screen in shock, then explodes in power as his Kaioken is powerd up to a X20

 **That I Can't be stopped**

 **(Hey!)**

 **Just wait and see-**

 **(Hey!)**

He then charges Doomfist once again

 **There are no limits binding me!**

Their fighting continues with Callio gaining a clear advantage

 **I persevere through the limit break-**

Base form Callio descends in front of the overwatch agents, holding the four star ball

 **Gods and men ALIKE are blown away!**

Callio turns on Kaioken standing in front of them all.

* * *

 _Orca Dropship, on the way to Gibraltar._

The Overwatch agents were all gathered together in the center of the Orca, except Tracer who was piloting the thing.

Reinhardt gave a pat on the back to his Squire, something to most might feel like getting hit by a truck, after telling him how she fought the Talon soldiers that were assaulting their unexpected guest.

"Congratulations Brigitte! First day on the job and you've already saved your first damsel in distress, you are well on your way of becoming a knight in your own right!" He informed her "When we return to base we shall drink in your honor!" he exclaimed.

Brigitte was glad to receive praise from her mentor, but it didn't quite sit well with her. "Thank you Reinhardt, but if you ask me it seems he did most of the work before we even got there."

"Ah but if you hadn't gotten there he would be in trouble no? Besides you fought well without any guarantee of backup, that counts as bravery in my book." he told her, proud of her accomplishments in what was essentially her first battle in Overwatch.

While this conversation was happening Callio was still unconscious, laid out on the ground. With some help his armor was taken off so they could take better care of his injuries but that was when they all made a startling discovery.

When they tried to lift the armor off of him the 'Furry belt' uncurled from his waist, but was still attached to him.

"Is that…. A tail?" Brigitte questioned, making everyone on the dropship that wasn't paying attention at the moment do so.

"I believe so Brigitte, but as to why he has one…." Winston said after he examined the appendage, but shrugged when he couldn't think of a good reason for a person to have a tail.

Medical science wasn't his forte, so he didn't know if it was some kind of genetic mutation, or something else, but as far as he knew humans growing tails wasn't that common at the least.

He could have had it modified into his DNA probably at some point, but again as to why someone would want to have one was beyond him.

"Another mystery from this stranger, perhaps its was a good Idea to bring him back with us?" Reinhardt thought aloud.

"So what? I don't see what's so interesting. He's got a tail, but your all looking at him like he's some kind of alien or somethin'." Torbjorn added, not entirely aware of just how on the nose he was with that statement.

"True, him having a tail is unusual, but certainly not awe inspiring. What is interesting though is those 'energy blasts' Brigitte mentioned she saw coming from him." Winston mentioned.

"I seem to recall a former Blackwatch operator used to be able to do something like that, what was her name... Meera, Mora?" Torbjorn tried to remember her name.

"Moira," Winston recalled the name with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Bee, Wer wop." Bastion said, making some heads turn.

"Wait, what did he say?" Lena asked from the cockpit. Unsure of what she just heard from the Omnic.

"I think he just said that his sensors are reading his life signs as 'Not Human', rather saying that he was an unknown. And wanted to know what they might've meant when they mentioned he could be an Alien." Winston told her.

That couldn't be right, they all thought. No matter how you might've modified your DNA, a war Omnics sensors would be able to tell a human apart from just about anything. Even then they could identify most organisms on Earth, or at least place them in a category based on some observations.

"His sensors are probably damaged, you should go in for maintenance when we get back." Torbjorn told the Siege Omnic.

"Beer, wo wop" Bastion continued, explaining that his sensors were fine, they told him everyone else in the room besides the stranger, and Winston were reading as human. And included the details that made him come to that conclusion.

"Still, that doesn't mean he's not human, there could be a new form of genetic modification that allows for those readings to make sense." Winston tried to explain in a way that fit their world view. There was no way this was an Alien. He looked too human, besides the tail at least.

"Hey, Athena." Brigitte asked the AI "Did you run a scan on the logo on this guys armor?"

"I did agent Lindholm." Athena replied

Winston was listening in and asked,

"Did you find anything that might identify whom he might be with?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. However it may be a good idea to bring him to Gibraltar first, my database is more extensive there." she told him.

The Gorilla scientist nodded, now getting slightly worried, but equally curious as to where this mystery might lead.

"Then lets get home then."

* * *

 _Some time later…._

"Arriving at Watchpoint Gibraltar" Athena announced as the Orca began its descent into the hangar.

The Watchpoint wasn't that busy, as there weren't that many agents on the base. In truth, not too many agents answered the recall when it was issued, most probably erring on the side of caution when it was released. Anyone who kept in contact with their fellow agents after the fall had noticed something that made those who remained worried.

Former Overwatch personnel were disappearing.

The running theory was that Talon was assassinating them all to tie up any, and all loose ends, and probably to try to prevent this recall from being very effective in the first place, when Reaper and company assaulted this very watchpoint it at least proved that they wanted to have an idea where they all were, for whatever reason.

However Winston was willing to believe that most of them had simply gone into hiding, and were playing it safe, he hoped so at least.

Thankfully there were still a few good men, and women willing to come back after all that time, and fight for what was right.

One of those people in particular was waiting for them with a pair of medical assistants when they arrived after Winston called back to base telling them they were coming back with a wounded extra passenger, and being the humanitarian she was Doctor Angela Ziegler was more than willing to help someone in trouble, it's why she answered the recall after all.

Before the recall went out she was helping out in a refugee camp in the middle east, she did all she could but it was all to clear the situation over there was never going to get any better if things did not change. She remembered how in her years in Overwatch real good was done for the world, lasting change for once. But the peace came crashing down not long after Overwatch did. So she jumped back on in hopes of once again having that peace return, and hoping to stop those places from getting any worse.

"Are you sure no one else sustained any injuries on the mission Winston?" The Good Doctor asked, worried for her comrades as her assistants loaded the Saiyan onto a floating stretcher.

"We're fine Angela, but there's a few things I didn't mention over the call you should be aware of." He informed her about the bizarre appendage on her new patient, and the Bastion units observations.

The Doctor looked at him wide eyed for a moment before looking down at the extra passenger they all picked up, and holding a medical scanner over him just before he was carted him over to the infirmary, then turned back to Winston.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that Bastions readings where entirely wrong, his life signs are…. Odd to say the least. Still, I'd like to take some more detailed readings, and run a DNA analysis before declaring him an 'extraterrestrial'." She told him. Not really believing it just yet.

"Yes that's probably for the best, to be honest though, this raises a lot of questions. If he is an Alien, then what was he doing at the Slipstreams crash sight of all places? Why was he fighting Talon? And if he's not an Alien, then what is he?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough. But first those injuries he's sustained, if anything they would've killed a normal human by now, and yet he's still holding on. Still though I'd better get to work before that condition changes." She said before moving after her charge.

Winston watched them as they left, and then observed the rest of his team finally pile out of the dropship before speaking with them all.

"Well done team, you all did good work out there today." He told them before nodding and heading up to his office for the one thing that could always improve his day, that creamy goodness known as peanut butter, while being joined by a particularly Giddy Brit.

"Winston do you think it's true? Do you think he's an alien? Would be pretty cool if he is, guess that makes this first contact yeah? Kinda strange though innit? He looks Human and all, without the tail I guess.".

Tracer was asking a million questions right now that Winston either wasn't sure of, or straight up didn't know the answers to, something that disturbed, and excited him a little bit. Normally when confronted by something new he'd try his best to understand it with whatever information he already had available, and in this case he didn't have much to work with.

This stranger looked human, but had a tail. He had a few other unusual traits as well, but nothing on the surface that couldn't be explained by Gene mods, or somesuch. But he also displayed bizarre powers that sounded like something out of a comic book. Or a strange manga.

If nothing else this will make for an interesting scientific endeavor.

"Really, I'm not sure Lena, but as Angela said, we'll find out soon enough." Winston told her as they finally reached his office. Then he looked out onto the horizon of the mediterranean sea that he could see from his office.

* * *

 _Some time later….._

 _Gibraltar infirmary_

Doctor Ziegler had just finished wrapping the last bandage onto her new patient, and was ensuring that his biological inconsistencies wouldn't get in the way of the healing stream she would use to accelerate his healing by running a few tests. There were few known reasons why the Caduceus staff might not work, but if her first medical scans of this man showed anything it was that he wasn't normal., so she decided to play it safe just in case.

She also wanted to confirm whether her colleagues hypothesis held some merit. The idea that the stranger could be an alien intrigued her, but she was highly skeptical. She wasn't against the idea of there being aliens out there, but she was suspicious of one appearing here, and now.

Luckily for him at least most things larger than the cellular level were similar enough to humanity that she was able to treat most of his injuries to the point that he was no longer in danger of dying. Though it would be unlikely that he'd be up and about any time soon, without the wonder of modern medicine that was her Caduceus staff at least.

It was now that she was examining his cellular biology that she found herself truly questioning whether or not he was human at all.

There were entire organelles that didn't match up with anything she was familiar with, the cells themselves were healing at a much faster rate than a normal persons should have, and most surprising of all was the fact that when they were putting themselves back together his cells seemed to become stronger, more resistant to damage, strengthening the bonds between each other as well, without sacrificing flexibility.

Another discovery she made, was that the cells energy seemed enhanced somehow, in a way she couldn't quite describe. Those were just scratching the surface of the strange things she found out about him, and she hadn't even gotten to the genetic, or neurological scans yet.

She still wasn't willing to call him an alien yet, but she now wasn't denying the possibility.

All of this left her with many questions chief among them being,

"What are you?" she asked aloud.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, a wasteland in another Universe, in another time…._

"It seems as though they destroyed you, my creation." a voice announced,

" _Not enough power…"_ responded, a tiny bit of brain the voices owner held in her hand

" _I need more…. I need more energy…."_ It continued

The scene paned around to reveal Towa holding the brain matter

"That's right. We'll leave this place and collect more power, and there we can regroup and try again." She schemed

"And then, we'll exact our revenge on our transgressors, first, I plan on making that Saiyan pay for what he did to you, my Mira." She told the Bio Android.

"Yes, there is no dimensional barrier that can stop me from making your life a living hell Callio, not since Demigra showed off his ability to do so, and it will be all the better now, because you are alone, you are powerless, and you will be mine." the Demon announced to the Saiyan as if he was here, then flew off with Mira.

 **Outro sequence song: (Far Away) MasakoX**

* * *

 **The End**

 **AN- So what do you guys think about the little intro sequence thing I Did there? Should I keep it? Remove it? I was thinking of doing a little somethin Somethin with the outro too, but I don't wanna waste time if it sounds like a bad idea.**


	6. Introductions

**Dragon Ball Xenowatch**

 **AN- Ok since the only review I've gotten on the subject told me to get rid of the intro seqeunce bit, I will remove it. Anyone who does want to see it again, I won't be removing it from that specific chapter, so just imagine that it's in there. So without further ado, let's get goin'!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 Introductions_

 _March 30th 2076_

Callio awoke groggily to what was a familiar scene to him, an infirmary room, with him being wrapped in enough bandages to make one assume he might be a mummy.

He then was aware of a sensation that felt like a comforting warmth moving over his body, one that made him feel more relaxed than he'd been in forever it seemed. For a while he just lay there, enjoying this feeling.

He might've assumed he might be dead, what with the whole golden, gleaming light he was able to make out, but he was well aware of the nature of the afterlife, no one would be playing Dusty Springfield's "You Don't Have To Say You Love me." at King Yemma's check in station. But it was some lovely music so he let it work with that golden warmth to make the oncoming aches and pains from the fights he just remembered he had.

Because he was in something of a daze, he wasn't alert enough to notice that someone had entered the room.

In fact, he only noticed that she was there when she accidentally dropped something, making him react instinctively by pointing an orb of ki in her direction. This was a mistake however, as as soon as he tried to move he was overcome by the pain all over his body that hadn't really healed since….. well, however long ago the battle was, he didn't have a good idea of how much time he'd missed.

His action had the effect of making the woman dropping the item yet again, and giving off a terrified screech that had turned much of his sensitive Saiyan hearing into a loud ringing noise.

 **Intro Sequence Song: Limit Break x Survivor: SevenOneFive**

* * *

After giving the unfortunate woman a heart attack Callio was forced to lean back, and lose control of his ki blast, which quickly dissipated in his hands as he collapsed back into the infirmary bed he was momentarily confined to. Trying to shake off the feeling that someone just set off a flashbang right next to his ear.

After getting a hold of himself, the Saiyan warrior looked to the woman to find that she looked somewhat younger than him, but that scare he gave her might've taken a few years off her life as she was currently holding both her hands to her chest as if trying to stop her heart from exploding out of it, and her eyes looked like those of a deer caught in the headlights.

Oddly enough after taking a good look at her Callio could've sworn she reminded him of a rabbit that had just narrowly escaped him after he tried hunting on Earth once, poor thing was damned lucky he wasn't really as interested in the activity as he thought he'd be.

They stared at each other wide eyed for a moment before the girl seemingly got angry if the reddening of her face was of any indication and she went into a loud rant about something or other, but Callio still could barely make anything out through the ringing still in his ear.

"What? Can you turn speak up? I can't hear you!" Callio practically yelled as he had no real control over his own volume just yet. However this served only to make her even more angry, probably thinking he was being sarcastic, and then she stormed out of the room as an older blonde with a concerned look on her face tried to stop her and ask what happened, but to no avail when she stomped out muttering something, and a man dressed like a cowboy who looked like he was ready to tear the Saiyans head off. Though that quickly turned into slight confusion as they listened to the rabbit girl.

The blonde woman was wearing a halo on her head, which confused the time patroller. If she was dead, then what was she doing here among people who seemed clearly alive? Is she visiting the world for a day perhaps? Like Kakarot had just before Majin Buu showed up? If so then what would bring her here? He asked himself these questions and more as the ringing began to fade.

" *re y** * ***ing *kay? Wha** **ong?" was what he had heard from her. She looked concerned for him, probably because he was using the arm of his that wasn't in a caste to try to cover his ears. Trying to numb the pain.

"Er, what? I can hear you." He said a bit quieter this time.

The woman got the idea and moved over to the device emitting that golden glow, and manipulated it so that its healing beam got bigger, which quickly got the alarm going off in his ears much faster.

"Ah thanks that's much better, can actually hear myself think now." He said relieved.

"Your welcome, but I would like to know what that was about." The woman, who seemed to be a Doctor, asked him.

He thought about it for a moment "I think I might have scared her by moving suddenly or something, I didn't know she was there." The Saiyan explained.

The woman (and the cowboy with a gun, thankfully) seemed satisfied with his answer for now and moved on to another question.

"You got a name partner?" The man in the stetson asked.

Partner? Where does this guy think he is? The wild west? _"Actually, for all I know I could be, I did just get knocked around a time portal for a bit."_ he realized. It was at this point he realized it wasn't the time patrol that had saved his skin not to long ago, they'd definantly be able to recognize him, or at least be able to get the info from Chronoa. Whoever these people were, they weren't anyone he was familiar with.

"Callio." He said

"Callio….?" the doctor asked this time.

Confused he thought about it for a moment, then remembered that humans usually have family names attached to their first. It was a practice that hadn't really caught on for the Saiyans before Vegeta was destroyed, with the exceptions of the royal family, but they were always weird.

"Just Callio miss..?" He asked for her name as well.

"My name is Doctor Angela Ziegler," She answered "And this is Agent Mcree" She introduced us as he tipped his hat to me.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Doc, Mcree, but would you mind telling me where I am?" Then thought about a secondary question "And it might sound strange, but when I am?" he asked, earning the pair giving eachother a look.

"Well, as for where, we are at Watchpoint Gibraltar, an Overwatch outpost that we've been able use as a home base for a few months now. As for when, it is March 30th, 2076." She said, instantly making him grow visibly worried, and shocked.

" _2076? 2076? Have I been gone for over a thousand years!?"_ He internally panicked.

"Callio, this might sound strange, but do you know if you've encountered any temporal anomalies recently?" She asked making him widen his eyes in surprise at her.

If only she knew dealing with temporal anomalies was basically his job.

"How did you know?" not many people in the world he knew would think of time travel as something to bring up as a first theory as to how someone got somewhere.

"Our commander, and head scientist, has some experience in matters of time manipulation." This made Callio more worried, had he just encountered a group of rogue time travelers? He's in no condition to fight them over it now, and he'd feel real dirty about attacking them to take away anything they had that could affect the timeline negatively after they'd shown the hospitality of trying to treat his wounds.

"How do you mean?" He asked seriously.

"One of our agents, and our friend, were stuck in a temporal anomaly that had been accidentally created. It made her disappear for days, months even until she was found again in the most random place. She was, as far as I understand it, displaced in time. Winston was able to invent a device called a chronal accelerator that was able to keep her anchored to our time, you'll have to ask him when he returns about the specifics of how, but in the end that is what lead to him creating equipment that could detect temporal anomalies, and recently, detect that you yourself have been affected by time travel in some way" she explained.

" _He did it to save his friend huh? Well, that's okay then, I'm sure I can let that one slide at least."_ He thought.

"Ok next question, who are you with then? You don't seem to be part of any organisation I'm familiar with." He asked

* * *

Doctor Ziegler then gave a 'brief' overview of Overwatch's history. From the beginning of the 1st Omnic crisis, to the Golden era, to the collapse, then the recall, with Mcree adding his opinion every once in a while. All in all it sounded like they were this time's version of the Z-fighters. Though why they would let some stupid piece of paper stop them from doing what was right was beyond him. But he then remembered how she told him about how Overwatch's leadership basically imploded, along with much of their headquarters. Must've been hard to fight the bureaucrats without a person, or a place to rally to when shit went south.

She also gave him a run down on the state of the world, and it didn't sound very good. Terrorists ran rampant, the 2cnd Omnic crisis brewing in Russia, massive civil conflict over resources, Civil rights for Omnics (because only humanity can fuck up so bad in the process of making their own servants that they somehow manage to give them free will, and a desire to use it. Seriously? He didn't see any other sentient species in the galaxy screwing up this kind of thing. First the Androids, then these Omnics, and that whole Scouter Skynet thing that happened a few years back before he joined the time patrol?), and the world's environmental issues that don't seem to be getting any better any time soon with how humanity is treating their planet (he could go into whole other mini-rant there, but that's an issue for another day).

"Well, shit. Humans getting themselves into trouble, what else is new?" he muttered, mostly to himself, but the Doctor heard him.

"Speaking of which, if you don't mind me asking, what are you? The scans we took showed that your body isn't human, right down to the genetic level." She asked, this time with the Cowboy listening closely.

Callio wasn't entirely certain about answering this question. Sure it was over a thousand years into the future, but his people didn't exactly leave the best impression onto the Galaxy when they were here. Though this **was** Earth after all, with Saiyans like Kakarot, and Vegeta making this place their home, and their main jobs as the planets best defenders things might be different. In the end Cal decided to give these guys the benefit of the doubt. After all they did claim to want to protect the rights of a race of robots that had tried to exterminate them not too long ago, so maybe Saiyans could get left off the hook?

"I'm a Saiyan." He told her.

"What is a Saiyan exactly?" She asked, mildly surprising Callio. Even if it was a thousand years into the future, the actions and history of the Earth's protectors were fairly well known after they were basically written down in a book by Gohan, so they should be aware of that at least. And even then the descendants of those Saiyans should still be around, because of how Saiyan genetics work they'd at least have some people with Saiyan traits running about.

He thought about it for a moment. "We Saiyans are a race of warriors, and are among the best in the universe at that." He said that last bit with some pride, it was true after all, Saiyans save the entire universe all the time. Frieza, Majin Buu, Corrupted Gods, the Demon Demigra even, all were defeated by Saiyans, not something to scoff at.

She gave him a look that mixed awe, surprise, and suspicion all into one. "So you are an alien this world then?" She asked him. It was beginning to look like someone must have fucked up her callender because there was no way this was 2076, when aliens became common knowledge when the Saiyans Vegeta, and Nappa landed on Earth because they weren't exactly subtle about it. And ever since then it seems the Earth's defenders were dealing with an extraterrestrial threat every other week.

Or maybe…. maybe this wasn't the future, maybe he ended up in another timeline, or universe even. It wouldn't exactly faze him at this point if he did. He's seen, and done so much crazy shit since he's joined the time patrol that he'd doubt anything really could seem impossible anymore.

"Yes I am an Alien, though I'm beginning to suspect it may not just be from your world, but from your reality. On the Earth I'm familiar with Aliens are common, some even living there is a common occurence." He then tried to explain his theory further.

"Yes, well, this is not really my area of expertise I'm afraid. If you don't mind though might I ask what your doing here on our earth then?" She carried on with her question.

"Been wondering that myself actually." The cowboy stated

Callio then explained about the time patrol, his fight with Demigra, and the surprise attack from the fighter jet he encountered.

Doctor Ziegler was doing a very good job at trying to keep a neutral expression about this when she heard his tale, though he did make it sound exciting. _"Seems like he and Reinhardt might get along."_ She thought.

He did purposefully neglect to mention the Dragon Balls, didn't refer to the afterlife, and censored the Z-fighters, and his own strength a bit.

Firstly because the less people are aware of the Dragon Balls existence, the less people wishing for immortality and world domination, the better.

Second because most people refuse to believe anything he'd tell them about it because they all had their own belief system, and didn't really believe him until they had seen otherworld themselves, or seen someone come back from it.

Lastly because some of their feats were quite simply unbelievable to most people.

"...then that girl showed up, fought those Talon guys, I passed out, then I woke up here to the worst alarm clock known to man." He finished

Angela chuckled for a bit "Yes that did give us all quite the scare. Don't worry about Hana, I'm sure she'll cool off in a bit." She told him, for which Callio was slightly relieved, For a Saiyan one of the most terrifying things in existence might be an angry woman, and Gods help you if she was armed with a frying pan!

"Well, since we got introductions out of the way, what now? Not sure how I can repay you patching me up." He admitted, knowing that if this was an alternate reality he probably didn't have any relevant currency to pay any hospital bills.

"Don't worry about that, we're just happy to help. And as for what you do now, you stay in bed until your wounds have healed, we can deal with the rest later." she told him.

"And how long will that take Doc?" Cal asked, already impatient to get out of bed.

"If you were human, about a week, but I'm not quite sure with your unique physiology involved." She explained

He did his best in his head to calculate how long it might take with that data. He knew Saiyans healed faster than humans, but not too much, so maybe 4, 5 days?

"The hell, am I supposed to do cooped up for that long?" He asked himself more than the Doctor, then his body answered.

' _Rumble, Rumble'_

The Doctor, and the Cowboy both looked around for the source of the loud noise, then landed their eyes on Callio's stomach.

"Well, I can already tell how you can spend some of it." Mcree told him. The Saiyan did his best to rub the back of his head in embarrassment, and laughed

* * *

 _1 hour later_

"And your sure he didn't just hit his head too hard?" Winston was currently out on a mission with Mei, who was currently distracted by numbers and calculations elsewhere at their location, so he was speaking to doctor Ziegler, and Torbjorn over a holocall about the stranger that Overwatch had picked up.

Angela had briefed him on the details that she had received from Callio, but they were quite difficult to believe, even with the evidence available.

"Hm, possible but it wouldn't explain his unique DNA, cellular structure, and many other medical anomalies." she explained "And then there was his armor…" she looked to her left where some of the more unusual items the stranger had with him when he arrived, including his sword and armor,

"That one can only assume without modern molecular imaging is composed of some vibranium, mithril alloy," Torbjorn stated as he lightly banged the damaged chest piece with his mechanical arm.

"Can we think of any way to send him back where he belongs? While it is fascinating to be meeting an Alien for the first time in history he's a member of this 'Time Patrol' and likely needs to get back." Mercy asked Winston.

Winston was thinking about this, wondering what to do about the Saiyan warrior that had shown up on their worlds doorstep.

"I'm not even sure how he got here. I still haven't gotten a chance to go through most of the logs of the black box onboard the Slipstream, but I'm fairly certain that it was involved with him being here. Without the quantum drive however i won't be able to investigate any means of getting him home." he said.

The Slipstream was an ambitious project for Overwatch, even in its prime. Costing millions of dollars in R&D to develop that they certainly didn't have now, so they couldn't just build a new one.

"Well, if we can't send him back then what can we do with him? He has nowhere to go here. And if he did cause that level of destruction back in the Ozarks it could lead to disastrous consequences if we just set him loose." Mercy stated making everyone wonder about it for a moment.

If Callio was to be believed then he was a great fighter, and could help out Overwatch greatly if he was still interested in defending Earth, even if it technically wasn't his own. But there was a lot that they didn't know about him, like if he would even want to. His Earth wasn't even his home world, it was just the planet he happened to live on now.

And then there was the possibility of the Time Patrol finding him, he did mention that if they could find him it might take a while, but in terms of time travel, a while was subjective. So there was no real telling when or if they got to him.

"Well, let's wait and see what he wants." Mei said, speaking up for the first time. In a way she sympathized with the version of the story the Saiyan had told.

"This might not be his home, but its a world worth fighting for, and from what he's told us he's chosen to fight with the good guys before, I'm sure he'll choose to do so on his own again." she said to them.

"Are you suggesting we recruit him Dr Zhou?" Winston asked his scientist friend.

"He's a fighter, that's for sure, whatever he does, if he stays in this world for long he won't stand by for long, so if he's gonna fight, let him fight with us." She explained to him.

"It would be nice to have that kind of firepower on the team. But one has to also wonder if he also has the restraint to not use it when necessary." Torbjorn thought aloud, making everyone worry.

The kind of power they saw unleashed at the crash sight was great to be sure, but it could be just as dangerous to them if uncontained, and uncontrolled. Or in the hands of the wrong person.

"Regardless, he needs to recover for a few more days before we can come to such a decision." Mercy said.

"Where is ET anyway?" Torbjorn asked.

Mercy seemed a bit sheepish for a second "Well….." she trailed off

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

After about that length of time Hana Song had seemingly completely forgotten about the incident, after playing some of Lucio's tunes in her earphones for a while.

In fact she was on her way to apologize for possibly making the poor guy deaf when she suddenly felt the need to eat something.

Since it was closer to where she was she decided then to got to the Cafeteria first and get that squared away, which was when she stumbled upon an unusual scene.

"Where does it all go?" asked Tracer, who was watching something like one would look at a terrible car crash. You want to look away for how disturbing it is, but you can't bring yourself to do so.

"I beginning to believe that he may be an anime character." Said Genji, who had just returned from a long personal mission to Japan _"That, or he has a serious problem."_ he thought, though he would not say it aloud without good reason.

"If he's staying long, we're gonna have to make more supply runs than usual." the Cook for today depanned.

"To be fair, he was out cold for 3 days, most people would be starving by this point." the Squire pointed out.

Hana had then followed their line of sight and looked over to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria, where a certain Saiyan warrior was finishing off a 5th bowl of rice and beans, after his 3rd helping of meatloaf, and 3rd serving of mashed potatoes. And even through that, the fact that he was currently in a wheelchair, and that he didn't seem to have much use over one of his arms didn't seem to be stopping him from inhaling his food.

He had been wheeled over to the Cafeteria not too long ago by Mcree, who was eating his own meal at a much slower pace, mostly due to not feeling that hungry after watching the Saiyan consume his food like a sinkhole.

Reinhardt then walked over to him, originally to make an introduction, then to try to stop the Saiyan from overeating.

"Er, I think you may have had enough dinner there friend." The old crusader told him.

The Saiyan analyzed his unbelievably high stack of plates, thought about it for a second, and said,

"Yeah, I guess you're right." to the relief of the Knight before him.

" Aww, rubish. And I was just thinking we should place bets on how many plates he stacked." Tracer said in a state of some kind of awe at how much Callio ate.

"Well, shows over now, as strange a show it was." Brigitte stated, just before all the agents in the room received one of the greatest shocks of their entire careers.

"So what's for dessert then?" The Saiyan asked, as the Agents all comically fell over. Making the Saiyan scratch his head in confusion.

* * *

 _Same time, same Universe_

 _Location ?_

The room echoed with the sound of a shotgun gone off, with the smoldering corpse of one of the Talon soldiers that Callio had spared the day of his arrival falling to the floor in response.

"Thank you for your report Sergeant. It's always good to hear when the men you pay good money for fail miserably." A deep, gravelly voice informed the dead body. He then looked to one of the other survivors that had been brought in. "Congratulations Corporal, you've been promoted." he stated, making the man shiver in his armor at the prospect of ending up like his comrade.

"You do know those minions do not grow on trees yes?" Another voice asked, from the other side of an executive chair one would think belonged to a big-wig executive "Though he may have failed as a commander he could have proved his worth as a soldier in battle." .

"The report he gave us showed his entire unit could not bring down one man, and one with one foot in the grave already supposedly." The first voice retorted. Watching the same screen the other was as it played footage of the incident.

"Yes, but a remarkable individual at that. Not only one of incredible power, but one of unknown origins. And if there's one detail that can ruin the best of plans, it's the unknown." The chair swiveled around just as one of Cal's blasts exploded, revealing Akande Ogundimu, AKA Doomfist, flanked by other members of the Talon Council. "You should know that better than anyone Reaper." He told the masked man, whom was now watching the screen with renewed interest as he watched the Saiyan bring down a Talon heavy unit in one strike.

"Then, we'll just have to perform a little investigation." The former Blackwatch commander stated.

"I think we both know who among us is most suited for such a job." Doomfist said as he looked to Reyes left, making Reaper turn to look as well, a decision he instantly regretted.

"Boop." The form of an infamous Latina Hacker appeared as he turned, making him move his face directly into her finger, which poked his masks nonexistent nose.

"Hey Gabe! We going on a trip?" She asked with mock excitement in her tone.

Barely containing his newfound anger, and if he had any left, new blood pressure level he stomped out into the hallway.

"Just stick to the plan this time Sombra."

"No promises anciano"

 **Outro sequence song: (Far Away) MasakoX**

* * *

 **The End**

 **AN- So there you have it, Overwatch just made first contact, and already encountered one of the Saiyans more extraordinary feats. And Talon is beginning to make its moves through the shadows, what will happen next time on Dragon Ball Xenowatch?**


	7. Making friends everywhere we go

**Dragon Ball Xenowatch**

 **AN- Just a short explanation for something.**

 **In our world, and presumably the world of Overwatch, life energy, chi, ki, chakra, whatever one's term for life energy is a commonly held belief in many cultures in the world, especially in the east, and is what I believe to be a good explanation for the Shimada brothers dragon attacks. In this fanfiction chi, is now being accepted, and treated as a science in the Overwatch world. Though it is a very new, and highly experimental one. On the same level as modern day cybernetics and nanorobotics.**

 **Also, I won't be doing any new story requests for a while. I don't want to lose focus of this one until at least an end to what I consider to be the first arc of the story. And that won't happen for a while. I might consider them as ideas for later, but there are a few roadblocks in that regard.**

 **For example, recently I received a request for a DMC/DBZ from** **DmcGodOfAngelsXV.** **I however am not particularly vested in the DMC series, I don't particularly have anything against it, but I've just never gotten interested (Haven't really gotten interested in anything CAPCOM for that matter). It might be a good idea, but I don't know enough about the series to make it any good. Afraid you're barking up the wrong tree, sorry dude.**

 **I will routinely update my profile, and show there what works of fiction I feel I'm fully familiar with the lore (Or in certain cases like Overwatch, lack thereof) enough to write a decent story about.**

 **So, yeah, that's that.**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

 _Chapter 7 Making friends everywhere we go_

 _April 1st 2077_

It had been 2 days on the Overwatch base, and during that time Callio had been bored, very bored. There was little to do except watch the holographic television that had been set up in the room, most of the entertainment programs weren't very good at doing their job, and the news programs didn't tell him much beyond what he already knew, and it didn't help that half of them were in spanish, one of the earth languages that he didn't speak.

Although there was one that did have something interesting to say about his hosts,

* * *

" _I'm Catherine Black, Atlas News, here to bring you a special report about the activities of an unknown group of people claiming to be the 'New Overwatch'." The screen showed a blurred image of what could only have been Tracer in Numbani._

" _As most know, the UN sponsored peacekeeping organization Overwatch was disbanded five years ago amidst a storm of controversy caused by their illegal, and unsanctioned actions across the world. Particularly those caused by the black operations unit known as Blackwatch." It then moved to an image of an Italian news article about an Overwatch attack in Venice._

" _As a result all Overwatch activities had been declared illegal by order of the nearly unanimously agreed to Petras act signed into international law several days after the organizations headquarters in Switzerland was attacked by what many speculate was an attempt by Blackwatch leader Gabriel Reyes to remove the sitting Strike Commander Jack Morrison from power." It showed an image of the aftermath of the attack._

" _When this happened it sparked great debate around the world around whether it was a good thing or not." it showed a lot of protests on the subject across the planet._

" _On one hand Overwatch had saved humanity from extinction during the Omnic crisis, then brought about an era of world peace the likes of which had never been seen before." It showed a few clips of the 'Golden Age' of Overwatch._

" _But many people around the world grew to resent the organization. Fearing it trampled over nation's right to self govern. Especially after their actions in Egypt, Italy, and their intervention in the Null Sector attacks in London. Most people began to believe Overwatch was a part of the worlds problems, rather than the people supposed to fix them." It released a tidal wave of images of Overwatch in action at these places._

" _And so today many people have been talking about a possible return of the organization after several clips leaked of former Overwatch personnel taking action across the world. According to eyewitnesses they seem to be doing what they are remembered best for today, saving lives." It showed more, mostly blurred images of supposed Overwatch agents fighting, and helping people._

" _And so many people have to wonder what this means, are these people acting out on their own? Or have they come together to form a new Overwatch? One thing is for certain though." The TV then showed images of the world in chaos today._

" _With the world seemingly on the brink of another crisis, and the mysterious terrorist organization Talon running around causing havoc across the world," it then revealed an image of a several Talon attacks across the world._

" _Many people are left to wonder, does the world need Overwatch again?* The screen showed a cover image of a news article with Jack Morrison posing before the Overwatch logo with the subtitle 'Overwatch, friend or foe?"_

* * *

it made him appreciate that the Z Fighters had been reluctant to reveal themselves and just how powerful they were to the world. You never heard Goku worrying about opinion polls, media coverage, or…. politicians (he grew annoyed just thinking about them). They just fought to defend their homes, wasn't much complicated about it. Maybe Overwatch should consider finding themselves a Hercule to take credit for, and take the attention as well, for their activities.

Not too many people came to visit him during these last few days, except the doctor to come check up on him occasionally, often remarking about how fast he was healing, and requesting his help in understanding how the saiyan body functioned because they needed to know if he was healing correctly.

The Saiyan body plan was similar enough to humans that they didn't need a lot of help in the recovery department, though she was interested in how his cells were able to repair themselves as fast as they did, and how they made him stronger after his injuries.

He didn't know all of the answers, he wasn't a biologist, few Saiyans really were, but he helped fill in some of the gaps.

He also learned that he wasn't the only user of ki on the base. There was a cyborg named Genji that he noticed once in the mess hall.

Out of the thirty people, give or take a few inorganics, on the base he did have one of the higher power levels, though Callio had learned not to trust base power levels anymore, especially after his time in the Saiyan Army he learned of a means to hide one's power, and power enhancing transformations.

On the subject of power, he had discovered something concerning. In the past, in a time when senzu's, and healing tanks weren't always around, even while recovering from such injuries he'd been able to notice most of his energy returning to him.

But now, he didn't feel so much as a tenth of the power return yet. He'd had the time to think of some reasons why that would happen. Most of them coming back to the fact that he'd supposedly crossed universes.

He knew from basic science that the universe runs off of some basic forces. Energy, gravity, magnetism, ki, space, time, etc.

Each of these forces had their sway on how the universe worked. And each had their strengths defined at the beginning of the universe.

But could the strength of these forces in another universe be different?

If the beginning of this universe had occurred even slightly differently, the fundamental forces, and their power might result in a reality where ki itself isn't as strong.

That had been a both fascinating, and upsetting thought.

He'd spent his life trying to improve his strength. His ki was his main means to achieve this. With it he could stand among the most powerful beings in the universe, even without the Super Saiyan transformation. Even able to make the God of Destruction himself put in a tiny amount of effort in a spar. He had been proud of himself for how far he'd come.

Here though? Years of effort! Endless days of training, blood, sweat, tears, and fighting had boiled down to a power level that made Saibamen seem intimidating! The thought that he might have lost so much power was infuriating! And if he had to be honest, it made him feel….. weak, vulnerable. Something he hadn't felt since…. lets just say in a long time.

He found himself hoping that if his theory was right he wouldn't have to stay in this universe for very long.

Regardless, he ordinarily didn't like socializing with people much, but if he couldn't get any training in he had to do something to keep his mind working so now after a while he and the doctor were at least able to hold a cordial conversation.

* * *

He was finally able to get out of bed without a wheelchair or crutches now, though the good doctor did insist she be their for support if he put too much pressure on the leg he had a bullet move through, And he still had plenty of bandages wrapping his body, but he at least didn't look like something that crawled out of King Tut's tomb. But luckily he could get around and explore this brand new world, but first he was going to see how much of his stuff was still in one piece.

Doctor Ziegler, or Mercy as some around here called her, was escorting him down a hallway to the armory where they moved his things for safe keeping.

"I still think it might be best for you to stay in the infirmary for a few more days. Even with your… unique biology I don't believe you've healed enough to be moving around just yet." She told him. She was still running tests to see how it was possible to heal as quickly as he had without nanobiotic treatments, most of them pointing to his high metabolism as an answer. It would at least provide an answer for why he seemed to eat as much as he did, as fast as he did without experiencing issues.

"Sorry Doc, but if I was stuck in that room for another minute I was gonna go crazy from boredom." he explained, then looked outside one of the nearby windows to see the outside Overwatch watchpoint "Besides I'm interested in what passes for this worlds Watchtower.".

"Watchtower?" she asked.

"Yeah you know, The Watchtower… Justice League?".

She stopped just outside the armory door to look at him curiously "You have DC comics on your earth then?".

"We do, not sure how much of it is the same though. Never took an interest myself until I found that Netflix function on the TV in the infirmary. I ended up liking the Glitchbot remakes the best." he added.

"Yes well, Gibraltar doesn't have resources of the Justice League at the moment, but we make do with what she can." She finished as she opened the door.

They walked into a fairly spacious room, with the back walls holding several weapons, most of them firearms, ammo boxes cluttering up the corners, and 2 Humans working on different mechanical projects, one of said projects being what was called by the denizens of this earth Omnics.

The Omnic towered over both Callio, and especially the engineer currently in the process of maintaining him. Its left arm, and heavy machine gun were both disassembled and being cleaned. It's big blue photoreceptor tracked the Saiyan as he entered the room. He then made a sound that resembled a 'Hello there!' and waved its still attached arm, allowing the armories current occupiers to notice him.

"Good morning Angela!" said the taller of the 2 engineers, a tall woman, with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a mechanics outfit, as she stopped her project for a moment. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?" She then noticed the Saiyan that had trailed behind the Swiss doctor.

"Good morning to you as well Brigitte. We are going to retrieve our guests equipment. He seems to have made well enough of a recovery to move around." Mercy explained.

The squire smiled, "Ah yes we've put it in the back here, I'll show you come on." She lead them around a corner, revealing that the armory was larger than anticipated.

She then looked to the Saiyan curiously, "So Callio right? What do you think about our earth so far?".

He thought about it for a moment, "Well, my first impression when I got here was being dragged by one of your organizations jets after it slammed into me. Then I crash landed, and not too long after waking up, almost immediately got into a fight with a group of well armed terrorists, a fight that lasted all night mind you, and was then hospitalized for nearly a week. So it definitely could have been better." He listed off his grievances.

Then remembering one extra part "Although I suppose things took a turn for the better when I was saved by a literal knight in shining armor. It might pain me to say it, but…. thank you, if you hadn't shown up when you did, I'd had been in a whole load of trouble." He finished.

Brigitte smiled at this, "Well, that's just what we do. Save people wherever we go. And hey, you shouldn't have to worry about loss of pride or anything. It's amazing what you were able to do to that Talon team. Not too many people can claim to be able to do something like that."

He then smirked at this, "Yeah, I guess I am pretty great huh?"

Torbjorn heard this and groaned "Kära gud, this rock's barely big enough for Reinhardt's ego, don't tell me it's got competition!" This made the others chuckle for a bit. Except Callio, he didn't know this Reinhardt yet.

"So, what do you think you are going to do now that you're here? Doctor Ziegler said you weren't sure how long it was going to be until someone came to bring you back." Brigitte asked.

He tried thinking of something, "I-I'm not really sure. I don't exactly have a plan in place for something like this. I guess I have to just go with whatever happens. Not the most sound idea but it's all I got right now."

Brigitte nodded, then redirected their attention.

"I hope you don't mind but Papa and I did some tests on your equipment to see what they were made of. Your armor was already busted, so we didn't damage a lot more than it already was." she explained while she guided them to a rack where his armor was hanging. It really was in no presentable state.

"Damn…" he said as he picked it up.

He had had this armor since Shenron had brought him to the Time Patrol. Sure it'd been damaged before, but nothing like the condition it was in now. It was beyond repair at this point.

"... Well that's disappointing " Cal said as he put it back down. But then something very small fell out of it and onto the table. Something tiny, green, and on many occasions a lifesaver.

"I-Imposible! How did this get here!" He exclaimed, gaining the attention of his hosts.

"Hm? What is it? Is that a bean?" Mercy asked, looking at the object curiously. Why was this bean so important?

"Not just any bean doc, a senzu bean." He explained, not really giving a full explanation before consuming the senzu. For a brief second confusing the two women.

"Callio, why did you-" she was cut off however when the Saiyan's muscles perked up for a second. The bruising, and damage remaining on his body disappeared as the bandages fell off of him. Looking like there had never been any damage at all.

Both, Angela, and the Lindholms (Torbjorn had walked around the corner to grab something on the other side) looked at him like they'd just seen a unicorn.

"That never gets old, I feel like a million zeni now!" Callio said as he stretched his muscles around, feeling no pain at all.

The Zenkai boost he received dramatically increased his power, which was normal considering he'd been in a near death state for a full day or two. Although, he still was nowhere near his old power level. Giving merit to the weaker ki force idea.

"What….. what just happened?" Doctor Ziegler asked. What she just saw defied medical science as she knew it! There was no way he just healed that quickly.

"Oh, that was a senzu bean. How convenient, I must've forgotten I left one in my armor at some point or another. Anyway, as you can see they restore a person to top health almost instantaneously. " He explained. Though he wasn't completely believing it himself. He was fairly sure he didn't have it with him earlier….

"But, but how? Is this a Saiyan's only advantage? Or is there some kind of nanotech involved?" Mercy was finally coming to realize that what just happened was real.

"To be honest, I have no idea. It may be a bit disappointing, but I learned some time ago to stop applying logic to some things in my life. Saves me the headache." He said. Then turned to her with a smirk.

"If you think that's crazy though, wait for me to show you this." He reached for an object on the rack, one that was found in his armor (Which was odd considering the lack of pockets). It was a small case with the same logo on it as his armor. He opened it up revealing smaller, cylindrical containers within.

"I'm guessing those aren't pills then?" Brigitte asked.

"You'd guess right." He skimmed through the container, looking for a specific one. Finding it, he takes it out of the case, and points what one would assume is the opening of it at a table.

"I really loved that set, but I've learned in my line of work it's best to carry spares." He said as he pressed on the opening, getting it to make a noise, and release a cloud of smoke that slowly disappeared to reveal three spare sets of armor from nowhere, as well as a few scouters of various colorations.

" _Hm, those might be useful now that my ki sensing isn't as strong as before, it's not like people on this earth know how to hide their power levels very well. Plus now that the new models function as smartphones, and headsets I'm surprised I didn't think to use them more often."_ He stopped using scouters a while ago in order to learn how to use his ki sensing better. Eventually just forgetting he had them.

At this point the others jaws we're on the floor trying to process it. After a few seconds the saiyan chuckled.

"Heh, that's exactly what I did when I first saw a capsule in action too." he was getting a kick out of it.

"How is this possible? You can't just do that! You can't hold something that big in somewhere that small! Even if you did it would weigh a ton more than it did when we moved you here. Just one of your armor weighs too much for most people." Torbjorn carried on.

"Really, I'm not sure. I stopped trying to understand this stuff a long time ago. I remember my boss telling me it was something to do with removing the space between molecules, but all the technobable kinda went right over my head." He tried explaining, scratching his head sheepishly in the process.

"Well…. You've seemed to defy our understanding of the laws of physics, and nature since you've gotten here, so I'm just gonna take your word for it." Brigitte answered.

Mercy nodded in agreement, "I'm not normally one to ignore something like this, but considering you said that was your only senzu it's unlikely I'll be able to study it any time soon. Although I'd ask that we take one of those capsules to Winston, this seems like his area of expertise."

"Ok then, when do I get to meet this Winston anyway?" Callio asked.

"We were going to wait until you were fully recovered, but you seem to have taken care of that well enough on your own. So I can take you to him now if you want." Angela told him.

Callio thought for a second, and said "well, that seems like it's probably the best thing to do for now. So, you know, "Take me to your leader" and all that." he then put on a new piece of armor, and a light blue scouter (And felt a moment of…. nostalgia more or less for a different time), and capsulized his remaining sets. Then placing a the container back where it was. He didn't need anything else in there right now.

"Very well then, follow me to his office." Mercy gestured him to follow. "Take care Brigitte, Torbjorn, Bastion."

Torbjorn grunted, the Omnic made a noise that Callio couldn't quite understand, and Brigitte smiled

"You too Doc, see you around. Don't be a stranger Callio."

Callio nodded, then exited the armory, following the doctor out of the building to an outdoor area of the base, it was quite the sight actually, with the sun rising over the mediterranean sea.

On the walk over he spotted several agents going about their business, some he vaguely recognized from that day at the mess hall, he didn't really socialize then, he wasn't exactly a people person.

A few of them were sending glances in his direction as he passed by. The saiyan didn't like the stares and started getting a bit antsy.

"Don't mind them, they are all a bit curious about our first extraterrestrial, and extradimensional visitor." Angela tried to assure him, but he wasn't completely put at ease

"If you say so…." he trailed off.

He was interrupted when they were joined by a large boisterous German man approaching them.

"Ah, our guest grace's us with his presence. You seem to be in much better shape than earlier this morning."

Callio was surprised that someone was coming up to him at all. To be honest he had tried to avoid talking to most of the bases personnel during his stay here so far.

Something of an old saiyan instinct made him feel like standing aside and observing most social groups before trying to interact with them at all.

But the agents of Overwatch were unusually friendly for a group of people who were supposed to be breaking the law by gathering together in such a way.

He supposed it had to do with their main mission being saving lives, and bringing about world peace. They were a lot like the z fighters in that way.

He then realized he spaced out a bit thinking about it when Angela tried to get his attention.

"Oh, right, sorry about that." he responded a bit sheepishly.

"It's no big deal, so are you sure you sure your back up to 100 percent then?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Feel like I can take on whatever this new world has in store for me now." he clenched his fists in determination. "Thanks for asking Mr….?"

"Reinhardt Wilhelm at your service." The knight told him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Reinhardt."

After a bit of a talk Callio grew to like the tall man who had then left to perform his own duties, so the doc lead Callio to their destination, a two story building, which like many others on the base was charged into the rock.

The first floor of which looked more like a briefing room than anything else. Callio could make out holographic displays all over the place. The largest of which showed a large map of the world. Highlighting several places as being Overwatch Watchpoints, all but one of which were offline. Showing that this new Overwatch hadn't been around for long enough to reclaim them.

It also pointed out several points of conflict around the globe. A few of which the doctor had explained to Callio when he was in the infirmary.

For example, the second Omnic Crisis brewing in Russia. Much like the first, mass produced war Omnics were assaulting all over, with no clear reason or objective, and already having claimed thousands of lives.

There was a Colossal Omnic due to make another appearance in Korea around this time. Every once in a while, almost on a schedule, it would arise from the sea more powerful than before to destroy as much as it could. Which was worrying as it was barely stopped last time, even when the new Overwatch came in to provide support.

Talon making what was seemingly random appearances around the world. Making assassinations, kidnappings, and spreading conflict around the globe the norm nowadays. No one knew what their true goals were. And that had made it difficult to plan for them.

The Null Sector omnic extremist group that was making a comeback in London, as well as spreading to other areas of the globe. There was evidence of their group spreading in places like Paris, Budapest, and Bagdad, among others.

The citizens of the cities of Detroit, Barcelona, and Istanbul were almost in open revolt against the Vishkar corporation that had basically taken over their cities. The economic oppression, and almost slave labor like conditions became almost too much to bear.

There were rumors in Japan about a struggle between crime families, and other organizations to claim the assets left behind in a power vacuum made when the Shimada clan was brought down. And the local government were becoming corrupted, or mysteriously being killed off, leaving the streets vulnerable to all out gang wars in the middle of the day. Fights between new clans, street gangs, and the Yakuza occurred almost every night.

Helix, the organization that had tried to fill in Overwatch's shoes (Rather poorly one might add), was collapsing as the places they took over around the world were lost to Talon, their security was compromised, and their leadership became more, and more corrupt by the day, and some believed they had performed more black ops in the last few days alone than the old Overwatch ever did in its entire existence.

The world's environment was deteriorating faster than most scientists had predicted, and no one was sure why. Polar ice caps were melting at an alarming rate, and coastal cities were having to build flood gates higher and higher. Some in poorer areas just couldn't keep up, and were losing ground to the sea.

And in Australia, the income disparity between those that lived on the east coast in major cities, and those that lived in the heavily irradiated parts of the rest of the country (especially the outback) had grown so great that many feared a full blown civil war, and the chaos that comes with one.

That's not even the half of it. All in all, the world was going up in flames. And it needed people to help put it out.

Callio realized he probably didn't have any right to get involved in this worlds affairs, but if he was going to stay here very long he'd prefer it didn't look like a shit show everywhere he turned.

While he was here he might as well help try to fix things. He didn't have the same power as he had before, so it wouldn't be easy, but as Goku once told him-

" _I think things would be pretty boring if it were always easy. I mean, it feels good to stop bad guys and all, but if they weren't very strong we would never have a challenge, and I couldn't imagine having to live life without one."_

Mercy's voice brought him back to the present, "Winston, I've brought our guest, he'd like to speak with you." She called out to the second story where a large silhouette shaped unlike a human turned to them, then walked out of his office.

Once the shadows we're left behind it was revealed to belong to what appeared to be a gorilla wearing glasses. This wasn't very unusual to the Saiyan, who spent most of his early life in outer space, seeing many strange life forms. Of all shapes and sizes.

He also remembered Bubbles from King Kai's planet who, though couldn't speak Galactic Basic, was fully sentient.

And during his time on his earth he'd also encountered talking cats, dogs, and a pterodactyl. So this wasn't that weird.

"Ah, hello there, I wasn't expecting you to have recovered so quickly. As you've heard my name is Winston, and I more or less run things around here. Let me welcome you to our world." He extended his hand to shake, and the saiyan complied.

"Well, it's good to feel welcomed, and thanks for the hospitality" he replied. Winston smiled.

"Don't mention it, we were just doing the right thing. So, Doctor Ziegler told me about your situation, and I have to ask, now that your here, and you don't know that you can leave any time soon, do you have any idea what you are going to do?" Winston asked.

"Well, I'm not completely sure. But I want to try to help you out if I can. If I'm gonna stay here long I want to pull my own weight. Plus, it won't hurt to try help and fix this world's problems a bit" He explained.

This surprised Winston, and Mercy. "R-Really? It would be great to have you with us, if you were responsible for half of what happened to Talon out there. But still, it is dangerous, out there. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Winston wasn't entirely sure about including an almost complete stranger into the organization that was still on shaky ground. Everyone else on the base were either old Overwatch agents, or had backgrounds they could check into.

For Callio they had nothing but his word, some strange tech, and a lot of temporal radiation running around the place he showed up. He could end up being another Reyes in the making. Or worst, for all they knew.

But they were massively short on personnel, and he'd done nothing yet to do them wrong, plus they could really use that kind of firepower.

"I'm sure. I'm no stranger to danger anyway. Besides even with about 30 odd people around you can never have too much much help saving the world." the saiyan said, confusing the others.

"Where did you get that number from? We only have about twelve people on the base." Winston asked.

"I've got an ability to sense people's life energy. Plus I've got my scouter here able to confirm it." he said tapping the device. It made a beeping noise, changing different images on it until settling on one.

"Yup, about 36 human life signs nearby to be exact." He nodded in confirmation.

"That doesn't make any sense, if you're right then who are-" Winston was cut off by the electronics, including the lights in the room going out.

Callio was able to make out a whisper with his saiyan hearing the others couldn't.

"Apagando las luces".

He then remarked, "Aw…. crapbaskets"

* * *

On the outside Overwatch agents were noticing the problem very quickly. Especially when they started getting shot at by previously concealed Talon agents.

Of course, being who they were, these initial attackers were dealt with with ease. But they did provide a decent enough distraction for Talon dropships to try and make a move while the main defences were offline.

Very quickly Gibraltar was swarmed by mercenaries trying to take a piece out of them all. The base was turned upside down as they looked for something in particular. All the while being fought back by the very unwelcoming Overwatch agents, and Callio. Most of the time being curb stomped, even with the support of specialist units.

Callio had just finished off another team of Talon units with ease just outside of Winston's office (Thanks to being back up to full strength), dodging, and even catching bullets. He didn't think to bring his blade, or new shotgun with him, so he was content going back to the basics, those being kicking their asses with punches and kicks, grinning like a maniac all the while.

" _Nothing like beating on some low life vermin to relieve some stress."_ he thought.

Most Overwatch agents didn't seem too choked up about killing them, so he wasn't being extra careful about application of force. Though he was restraining himself from showing everything he could do.

You never know who could be watching…. and learning.

Mercy approached him from behind. "Callio, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine doc, that's more than I can say for them though." he gestured to a Talon team he had dealt with. "Where's Winston?" he realized their Gorilla friend wasn't there.

"He stayed behind in his lab. Last time there was an attack like this Talon tried to steal data from our main computer so it is probably for the best to have someone protect it." she explained.

The answer was him. "Well, more action for us I guess. What now?" He looked around for any more hostiles.

"Now we go see if the others need help. Can you direct us to the largest concentration of combat here?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah this way!" he lead her deeper into the base. Unaware they were being followed in the shadows by an ominous black smoke.

* * *

They had made it about as far as the mainframe before encountering more enemies. This time they received some help when they were joined by agents Oxton, and Mcree.

"Ha!" Callio punched a grunt hard enough in the jaw to send them into the air spinning, then landing on one of their comrades. He then moved at a speed overcome only by Tracer's blink, and sparta kicked another, causing them to fly back several meters into a wall, denting it a bit.

"Welcome to the party loves!" Tracer said when they were finished.

"This is pretty ballsy, even for Talon, straight up attacking us like this and all. Who wants to bet they're here for a reason besides wasting bodies?" Mcree suggested.

Mercy nodded "That's sounds right. They are here for another reason, question is what?" She wondered.

"You said Winston has that main computer covered. Is there anything else valuable here?" Callio asked.

"Nothing Talon couldn't find elsewhere. And with less casualties."Mcree said.

"Maybe they think we got the Chronal Drive. They wouldn't have still been at the crash site by the time we got there if they did." Tracer stated.

"But it wasn't there when we got there either, so it can't be that." Mcree continued. But this caused a lightbulb to go off above Callio's head.

"Wait a second. Chonal Drive? Weird metallic, glowing blue Chronal Drive?" He asked.

"Yeah, sounds about right." Tracer confirmed, "Why?"

He then remembered he left it in one of his capsules.

Inside his capsule case.

On the other side of the base.

Where he sensed the next largest concentration of Talon intruders.

" _Oh…. shit"_

"They're after my capsule case. When I got here Isaw Talon looking at it like it was real important. I capsulized it for safekeeping. They must have realized I brought it with me" He realized. Tracer, and Mcree didn't now what capsules were yet, but Marcy did. And she was worried.

"Then we must get to the armory now." She commanded, and the others followed her.

Callio was about to go with them when he heard something that caught his attention. He heard a dark cackling laughter.

He looked around for the source, and saw a trace of a black cloud turn around a corner, in the opposite direction of his new comrades, and the armory.

He didn't like the feeling this put in his gut. It made him especially concerned when he realized that, though he sensed this cloud had ki, it felt….. wrong.

He knew that with his powers being what they were, it probably was for the best not to go in alone, but he'd never been one to shy away from danger. Plus there wasn't much this world had thrown at him that had shown it could hurt him back at full health . So he gave chase to the cloud, alone.

The cloud led him through the maze of the base. Eventually taking him somewhere he didn't recognize yet.

When he turned another corner he realized it was gone, and he was cornered at a dead end.

He turned around to see the dark cloud begin to coalesce into a more humanoid form. Looking like some of the depictions of the Grim Reaper he'd seen on this planet.

He wasn't as afraid of it as he could have been because there was no equivalent to the grim reaper in saiyan culture, not to mention Callio had met people who had come back from the dead thanks to shenron. And none of them ever mentioned anything like this guy.

The Reaper then spoke to him in a heavily synthesized voice.

"So, you're the one that has Akande so worked up. Really, I don't see the problem. You're just another monkey to send to the grave." This last comment pissed of Callio off.

He was about to retort when his enemy reached into his cloak, and pulled out twin shotguns.

Then he started blasting away at the saiyan who couldn't dodge at this range.

He ended up taking two of them point blank in the chest. Causing him to land on his back motionless, smoke arising from where the hellfire rounds landed.

The Reaper turned to walk away, grumbling, "Looks like I was right. Nothing to worry about."

He presumed too much however, as the saiyan warrior arose from the ground stumbling. His armor still smoking, but it was barely scratched. That thing was built to tank much tougher blows.

Reaper only realized his mistake however when the saiyan punched him in the back of the head, causing him to fall face first onto the ground.

"Are you worried yet?" Callio said as he pointed his palm at the cloaked man, charging a ki blast.

The saiyan's victory was denied however when the Ghost of Gabriel Reyes turned into smoke once more, disappearing through a nearby air vent.

"Maybe there is more to you than their new class pet." it chuckled before it was gone completely. Callio tried sensing for him, but couldn't find anything. It's knew how to hide it's life energy, or it came as a side effect of turning into whatever that was.

Regardless the saiyan knew he'd taken too long with the little game of hide and go reap when he heard an explosion off in the distance. Remembering his first objective, he went off to find the armory, fighting a few Talon stragglers along the way.

Eventually he reached his destination, and saw a massive battle taking place.

Reinhardt was shielding Bastion from a Talon Heavy units miniguns as the omnic fired away, bringing it down, and moving on to another.

Dva was piloting her mech, shooting her missiles at an incoming dropship. Removing it's crew from the equation before they even landed, with some support from a nearby Pharah blasting away at the ships engines. Who knows? When it crashes they could scap it for parts.

Mercy was boosting Genji as he cut down assassins that Mcree momentarily disabled with a well placed flashbang.

Tracer was flanking around, and running down any snipers giving the team trouble. Eventually tossing a pulse bomb at another enemy Heavy that exposed it's under armor so that one of Torbjorn's turret's could do some real damage.

And through all of this, Callio had to wonder.

Even though for him it might end up being his only way home any time soon, it seemed awfully strange for Talon to be wasting as many men as he saw here to get it.

He understood that it was really expensive, and could teleport people around and all, but with how trouble it got Overwatch last time it was used it didn't really seem worth much effort.

So why did they want it so bad?

He then made his presence known by knocking a team of grunts away in a move that resembled a meteor strike, then finished them all off one by one in a series of punches, and kicks.

His head was then saved from a sniper's bullet when a familiar rectangular shield blocked it and allowed him to throw a ki blast in the sniper's direction, causing the catwalk they were on to collapse on top of another Talon team. Whose only survivor was finished by a mace to the face.

"Hm, kill stealer." He pouted.

Brigitte turned to him and smiled, "I like to think of it as kill secured."

"Thanks for the save, again" Callio said to the Squire that had saved him twice now.

Not a statistic he liked.

"Don't mention it, now let's finish this up." She commanded as Callio felt his 'spidey sense' tingle and noticed another enemy sniper on the lighthouse outside the base line up a shot on Brigitte, who couldn't know because her back was turned.

He reacted quickly, pulling her to the ground as a round whizzed by, right where her head used to be. He moved to go fly to their enemy when he realized something else wrong very quickly.

He couldn't fly.

Panic momentarily gripped him, and he then realized he was like a sitting duck long enough for the sniper to line up another shot,

On him.

You know what they say about someone seeing their life flash before their eyes? Well he can say he did. An boy did it leave him unsatisfied.

 _He saw the ruins of a world, one he helped destroy, and a face looking up to him in fear,_

" _No, please don't…..!"_

 _He saw another broken world, the first he tried to save, with Zarbon looking down on him smugly "Hm, shame, in the end it looks like you were too weak, to soft, to protect anything."_

 _He saw the moment he was brought to the future, the day he met Trunks as well,_

" _You were summoned, summoned by shenron…."_

 _He remembered training under his mentors, especially Vegeta,_

" _I know you're stronger than that…!"_

 _He saw the fight against Frieza,_

" _Let me show you what happens when a couple of ants take on a dinosaur…."_

 _He remembered sparring against Whis and Beerus,_

" _You really are strong, I wonder…."_

 _He then remembered facing his sister in an all out battle, one he lost terribly, and the first he'd come so close to losing his life in,_

" _You had to know this wasn't going to end any other way..."_

 _The last memory brought him hurtling back through a kaleidoscope of others to the present_

" _Oh no, I am not becoming a wish today!"_ He screamed internally, as he began to flare his power, throwing a strong wind out in every direction, causing the incoming bullet to just barely miss his head.

"Damn, that sounds like Widowmaker's rifle." She said, drawing his attention.

"I take it she's not a friend of yours?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, her shooting at us is just her way of saying hi. Can you fire another one of those energy blasts at her?"

He was going to respond by firing three of them at the lighthouse, but he noticed then that Widowmaker was already gone.

" _Either finally got the right idea and ran, or relocated. I'd say relocated if my luck today holds up."_ He reasoned as he searched around for her ki but couldn't find it either.

" _What's the deal here? Why can these people hide their energy if they don't normally fight against people who look for it?"_

"I think she moved on, but she may be back." He thought aloud.

"So can you get off me please?" Brigitte asked, which is when the saiyan realized that he was basically on top of her when he pulled her down tried blocking the sniper's view with his body.

"Er, right… sorry about that." He said embarrassed as he helped her up.

"It's fine, just means you only owe me two now." She told him, which ended up confusing him

He did count back at the crash sight, and the shield blocking the sniper was cancelled out just now so….

"What are you talking abou-" he was cut off when she extended her mace to stun an assassin he didn't notice coming at him from behind, allowing him to punch them in the jaw with an uppercut, sending them forward, and upward into a wall hard enough to dent it.

"That, I was talking about that." she explained. "C'mon, let's get back to the others" she lead him back to the main battle that was wrapping up.

The Talon troops were basically being thrown into a meat grinder at this point. Quickly enough they stopped coming altogether.

"Is it over?" Tracer wondered. Much to Callio's anguish.

"Never ask if it's over if you actually want it to be over." he told her, fairly sure this universe had the same rule about jinxing oneself.

"Is it over?" Reinhardt asked sarcastically

They heard something drop in behind them all.

The Reaper had made another appearance. This time ready with his signature death blossom.

"Die, DIE, **DIE!** " He shouted sending shotgun rounds to his enemies in every direction.

Most were able to move out of the way, or get behind some cover. But Callio didn't know what the man was doing until it was too late.

A shotgun was poised to fire at his head this time.

But then something miraculous happened.

His body seemed to move on it's own for a moment, just barely moving out of the way of the blast. Surprising him greatly.

With little time to think about it, he moved to tackle the man, who then turned to smoke, making the saiyan move right through him.

Then the others began to fire at the Reaper, who then answered in kind.

The Reaper could only take so much however before he was withered down. Clearly having bit off more than he could chew.

He was soon slumped against a wall, black smoke falling out of his body like he was bleeding.

He was then cornered, and approached by all sides.

"Surrounded now, and you will continue to breath." Pharah told him, to which he laughed.

"You can't hold death." They all raised their respective weapons to him when Callio sensed something he dreaded.

Suddenly a dark aura engulfed the Reaper, who stood again, stronger than before, laughing maniacally. The agents weaponry having no effect on him now.

" _Oh no…. This is Towa's doing!"_ He realized as the Reaper pulled another death blossom, this time with less focus, so the shots that landed on the saiyan only bounced off his armor, but knocked him on his ass.

The others were faring just as well. Clearly caught off guard by what they didn't know to be Towa's power boost.

A few were injured, as Pharah, and Mcree couldn't dodge in time. And received glancing wounds.

Genji tried to deflect the shots from hitting Angela, and was knocked down by the force of the magically upgraded rounds for his efforts.

The Callio got up, and fired a ki blast at the Reaper, who fired at his energy wave, causing it to dissipate, to the saiyan's shock.

He then fired blast after blast at the Reaper, who either shot them as well, or turned to smoke at the right moment. This enemy was really frustrating.

But he then had an idea.

"Hey, Brigitte," She turned to him "I've got something that can end this, but I need you to distract him for me for a few seconds"

She nodded in confirmation, and said "Make it quick." She then charged in with a shield bash that caught the enemy off guard as Callio charged a large green ball of ki resembling a Kamehameha.

The Reaper failed to notice this, due to picking himself off the ground. He then received several painful mace blows.

This punishment didn't last long before he began firing back again. Brigitte had her shield up, but it wouldn't last long against the shotguns upgrades. But it didn't need to, as Callio fired his own technique,

"Sprout Strike!" He yelled as he fired the Kamehameha like beam forward. It then acted differently however, when it then split off into ten other, arrow shaped blasts that then drilled through Reapers body.

The Reaper then collapsed to the ground, with the dark aura lifting he was back to square one. This time the Overwatch agents weren't taking chances, so he released a smoke bomb on the ground to cover his escape.

No one was in any position to stop him this time though, and Callio couldn't sense where he went. Not that he could do anything about it if he did. That blast he made almost completely drained him. Proving he at least wasn't as strong as before.

"There… now it's over." He said as he fell back tired.

For a full minute he just laid there, too drained to move. With a smile on his face from the excitement of the fight that had made his blood boil

But then Reinhardt came into his view of the clouds, and the retreating Talon dropships.

"This is no time to be laying around my friend. There is still work to be done." He extended his hand to help the saiyan up.

He refused the crusaders help though, and picked himself up. He then took a look around to see how the attack had left everyone.

A few of his new allies were injured. Most of them in the fight with the Reaper.

And Gibraltar looked like it had seen better days. Bodies were thrown about everywhere, blood, and ammunition splattered the ground, he saw several pockmarks all over the place from the firefight.

A certain spot in the ground was broken up as a result of Reinhardt's Earthshatter, and another due to his own little 'Meteor Strike'. Oh, and he didn't forget the catwalk he broke. And that was just what was in this area!

He groaned internally. _"Uhg, I'll bet you that they're gonna have the new guy clean most of this shit up huh?"_ The new guy in this case being him.

On the bright side, at least the power was coming back online. Bout damn time.

He then remembered. "Hey, did you know if any of them got in the armory?" He asked worried.

"I thought I heard something moving around back there, but I thought something had probably just fallen over with all the shakin goin on." Torbjorn answered, concerning the Saiyan greatly.

" _Shit, shit, shit, shit…."_ He thought as he moved into the armory to check it out himself, with Brigitte, and Genji following him just in case.

He then made it to the area his armor, blade, and capsule case were kept to find the place turned upside down.

Like someone was looking for something.

He then practically ran over to where he remembered putting the thing and made a disturbing discovery.

It was gone.

One of his few ways home was gone.

He was really worried now. Actually to the point that he felt a little fear.

He was now trapped in a world that he was weaker than most Saiyan toddlers in,

Couldn't fly in,

That he didn't belong in.

He wasn't going to completely panic yet. He still had hope that Chronoa, Trunks, and the Time Patrol could find him sometime soon. But he had the feeling he had to plan just in case they didn't.

He still wasn't completely sure about signing up with this Overwatch. But he needed food, and shelter. Two things he could take care of well enough. He'd definitely had to survive on his own before. But going it alone meant that he'd be vulnerable if Talon tried picking a fight with him on his own. Especially if they had Towa helping them now.

Towa, a problem unto herself. No way would she let him just wander off and try to await rescue without finding some way to harass, or kill him. Not to mention the damage she could do to this world if she were to help its villains.

Plus, how boring would it be to just doing nothing in the middle of nowhere for God's know how long? He was a Saiyan, and a full blooded one at that. He needed a good fight every once in awhile to unwind.

Then he realized, it didn't matter if he wasn't as strong, or couldn't fly.

It did matter that he was in a whole new world,

With a whole new way of fighting to learn,

And dangerous foes all around.

The primal part of him grew excited at the prospect of more good fights.

And if there was one thing he learned recently, it was that this Overwatch were in for a lot of good fights.

It tends to happen when you try to save the world.

So he became certain in his earlier decision,

He would join Overwatch

* * *

 **The word count…. It's…. over 9000!**

 **This is my biggest chapter yet, I hope you all liked it.**

 **Creed out!**


	8. The Calm after, and before a storm

**Dragon Ball Xenowatch**

 **AN- Regarding a comment by a 02D34th, I'd say thanks for the review, but with the negativity involved in it** **I'd be being a little dishonest.**

 **If this is about your comment back when I first posted the story, I did consider it doing something like that before I began, but it is my opinion that this story would end up boring if the main character just came in, wiped the floor with Talon, got the girl (or girls as most fanfics of that caliber tend to prefer), and called it a day, cause that is what he could do at full power. DBZ, and DBS characters are insanely op in just about any other universe than there own given their feats, with few exceptions.**

 **I mean, how many planets have you seen Doomfist destroy? Have the Shimada Dragons threatened the fabric of the universe yet? Can Zarya bench press a continent? None, no and probably not.**

 **Goku brought an almost complete end to the world's strongest superpower (The Red Ribbon Army) as a child, and he didn't even know he was an alien yet.**

 **At full power Callio could just sense out where Talon was hiding, fly over, and ki bomb the shit out of em. Then kill Doomfist by flicking him through a wall with his tail by accident. Hilarious? Maybe. Entertaining for long? No.**

 **Most Saiyans would probably end up bored, and kinda depressed from a lack of a challenge, like Saitama was in One Punch Man.**

 **Now if you're still annoyed at it I did suggest within the first chapter an author named Synergizer. They have made an amazing DBZ/FairyTail crossover called Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV) that kept their oc at their full power, but has had him hide it in order to not freak out the locals, until shit finally hits the fan.**

 **I'm also working on another project I plan to release soon Called Dragon Ball Out of Place. It's basically an SI, early in the Dragonball Z series, but because it is in the Dragonball universe there will be no need for power gutting. I know I said I didn't want to start more than one project in the last chapter, but this one is just something I wanted to do, and I feel inspired to do. I'll give other reasons for it in an Author's Note in the beginning of it.**

 **Beyond that, there are other good DBZ crossovers out there. I'd recommend The New Face of Justice by Comorep677, This War of Mine by Sivam, and Xenoverse Justice by enCRYPTion5461.**

 **There is also another DBZ/Overwatch crossover in the works by another follower to this story** **Aadidoestfp called The Saiyan of Overwatch. It does restrict Goku's powers a bit but he can immediately remove it if he feels like it.**

 **Plus, god knows how many fanfics are out there were Gohan comes in all op and shit and wrecks the bad guys before becoming the big hero with no character flaws whatsoever besides caring too much. If you want a DBZ character to go curb stomp some people go read one of those. I just never see them going anywhere.**

* * *

 **Spoiler Alert though, if you keep reading for a while Callio will get his power back eventually, but I just want the likes of Talon to be a credible threat as it is for a while. He's gonna earn em back with hard work, a whole character arc or two, and possibly science. But that last one is for something much, much latter…**

* * *

 **Also, if you want that version of the story you want then go write it yourself. It's called Fanfiction for a reason. You can write whatever version of events you want, however you want.**

 **Which is kinda the beauty of Overwatch as it is right now actually. You have the outline of an interesting, and engaging world, you have characters who have distinct personalities, and mannerisms. But the backstory is mostly missing, with some guidance there for at least some context. And until Blizzard gets off its ass and gives us a full campaign for the game we are left to fill in the blanks with our own cannon.**

 **For example, what I just did last chapter, with the Shimadas. We do know about how only the Shimadas can call the Dragons, but why? How do they do it? Where did the Dragons come from?**

 **Where as most Overwatch characters have something of a real world base for their abilities, where have you ever heard of anyone summoning mythical creatures from their bodies and using them as weapons? I simply filled in the blanks using with something from the other world I got involved in this. But for you it could have just about any reason, you just have to express it on paper…. er… google docs in this case.**

 **All the possibilities I see need some kind of challenge, some threat for Callio to overcome. That is what gives DBZ its story progression. The main character (Usually Goku) must face what at first seems an insurmountable threat, gets all their previous power ups knocked around, finds another transformation through intense training or something, and saves the day in time for a big family dinner over at the Briefs.**

 **They did give an example in a special about what happens when an underpowered villain tries to do something. It became litteral childsplay. It wouldn't even be that here! It would be like a child messing around with ants, fire ants at worst.**

 **Although, you could be complaining about something else entirely, in which case you're going to have to be more specific about how my fic has been found lacking. Simply saying you had higher expectations doesn't explain much, and doesn't provide much in the way of constructive criticism. Which leaves me to assume it was about your first review, and half the purpose behind this entire AN. But if it isn't then do explain what you were trying to say better, you haven't given me much to work with.**

 **Of course, I could just be ranting at a brick wall here. In which case, like i said, there are other stories out there. If I'm not your cup of tea find another one, or go make your own.**

 **Anyway, with that mini rant out of the way, let's dive back in…**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 The Calm after, and before a storm..._

The next few minutes went by just as Callio had thought. He didn't really have the time to gripe about the missing teleportation device. There was much work to be done first, and he couldn't go flying after Talon with his energy reserves being what they were. Even if he could fly at this point.

The cleanup was going faster than expected though. Between Reinhardt's power armor, and Callio's super strength, the rubble, bodies, and catwalk were squared away. The others either took care of the rest, or were guarding the area just in case Talon left some stragglers behind or something. It usually didn't fit their MO to leave any loose ends laying around, but they weren't taking any chances.

He even got a bit of a workout towards the end when he and the old Crusader got into something of a competition. Every time they came back with a haul, the other would come back with even more to show off. Fortunately, they'd eventually ran out of stuff to carry around, so everyone could get back to the business at hand, what to do now?

First, and foremost, he'd make his way over to Winston's office and get the whole joining up with them deal all settled. From what doctor Ziegler told him, it was fairly informal now that their organization wasn't exactly official, which suited Callio nicely.

It wasn't like he had any sort of ID or any background they could check into, it was all in another universe anyway, not that he had much in that way. His Saiyan equivalent to a birth certificate was ashes, along with most of his birth planet. His proof of a Saiyan education was surviving through childhood without getting exiled or killed, And since he could fly he'd never needed a driver's license.

 _"That last one might be a bit more of a problem now, considering..."_ he realized,as he remembered the event that had occurred not to long ago.

He'd always been able to fly. As long as he could remember really. To find that he couldn't was another thing on the growing list of things he found unsettling about his situation.

He'd tried again after the fighting was over, but to no effect. Every time he'd tried to push himself off the ground he just couldn't control the ki itself well enough to do it at all. Maybe given enough focus he might be able to do better, he could try meditating later to help with is energy control. He didn't have the time right now though.

Walking over to the office he realized something else too. The people here might not use zeni as currency, so he could possibly be broke. Which was kinda annoying as he amassed something of a small fortune going on Parallel quests, even though he'd usually spend most of it on food.

He didn't really care for having money, for the sake of having it. He did like having it so he could focus more on training. And the way he saw it, he'd need a lot of training to earn his power back. And he can't really train that hard if he has to worry about paying the grocery Bill, which was considerably large for a Saiyan.

So he'd need to either end up getting paid for this Overwatch gig, or he might need to find some other way to feed himself. Maybe hunting ought to help out. He had been craving some Dinosaur lately.

So he then made it to Winston's with Tracer, and Genji in tow to find the area was hit just as bad as the rest of the base.

"Probably a good thing he stayed behind then. I'm surprised though, I didn't think he was much of a fighter." Callio said, referring to the Gorilla.

"Yup, the big guy definitely knows how to handle himself. Speaking of, Winston! Where are you luv?" Tracer looked around for her friend.

"Over here Tracer." The Scientist answered from the second floor. "I'll be down in a moment." he seemed to be in a call with an unknown individual.

" _Hm, I guess he still has some contacts around the world. I guess that explains how they can plan to fight these Talon guys a bit."_

The call ended and Winston came over to them.

"Well done, that should make Talon think twice about picking a fight here again." he told them, "And thank you for helping Callio, ordinarily we would put you through some test or another before having someone join, but a firefight with Reaper is just as good a test as any I suppose." This confused the other two I the room who hadn't heard about him planning to help them more yet.

"Wait, are you really joining us? You just got here." Tracer did see that this Callio guy was a good fighter, but he was new to their world. They didn't exactly know much about him, other than him not being Human. One of the reasons why the old Overwatch fell apart was mistrust, and throwing an unknown person into the new group might tear it apart as well. They knew he didn't like Talon, but so did just about everyone besides Talon. Including other terrorist cells, Omnic extremists, and from what she'd heard Talon hated itself sometimes. In this regard he wasn't special.

Genji was having similar thoughts, but he was more willing to give the man a chance. He'd proven himself an ally, and had given them no reason to distrust him so far.

"It's true that this world isn't my own, it's also true that this reality isn't either. But, I do know that there is trouble brewing here, and that people are going to suffer if something isn't done about it. I do have responsibilities in my reality, but I don't know when I can return, so I can't just wait around and ignore it. Especially since I already shook that Talon beehive. Therefore until a way back reveals itself I'm gonna try and help people here." Callio explained. This put the others at ease a bit.

Genji nodded, "Very well. Let us see your if words will be put into action."

Tracer was still a bit unsure, but she was willing to give him a chance, "Well, I've always said the world could use more heroes. Welcome aboard mate."

Winston got their attention again. "Yes well, I'd like the others opinion first before making it final, but until then welcome to the team."

"So, what was that about then?" Tracer pointed to the holotable, referring to the call Winston just made.

"That, was our next mission calling to us. I've received a reliable report about a threat that needs to be taken care of before it becomes any more dangerous." Winston explained.

"Where we 'goin?" Tracer wondered.

"Where do you need my blade?" The Ninja asked.

Winston pulled up the hologlobe, which rotated, then magnified until it showed a specific area Callio knew on his earth as North city.

"Kings Row." he pulled up several images of what was going on there lately, "There has always been unrest between the Omnic, and human populations there, but it has been boiling over even more lately. Peaceful protests have been turning more, and more violent since Mondatta's death. My source claims there are more sinister reasons behind the escalation of violence there. And they suspect Null Sector may be involved."

Tracer was surprised. She'd known things were getting bad in her hometown, her being here on the Gibraltar base had kept her mostly in the dark about how bad it had gotten though. It made her worried about how she hadn't heard about it from Emily much. Or, how she hadn't heard much from her at all lately for that matter...

"I have to go make a call." She then blinked out of the room looking slightly worried.

Callio was confused about the way she acted, but shrugged it off. Making the right assumption that she might know someone there.

"So in the meantime it might be best for you to prepare. If the others do agree to let you in this might work well as a first mission for you." Winston told the Saiyan, who put on his game face.

"This won't be my first rodeo. I'll do what I can." he assured.

"Good luck then."

" _Let's just hope I'm as good at peacekeeping as I am at punching things."_ This would be his first attempt in a while at stopping a fight before it began, rather than ending one that had already started.

Then his stomach started rumbling loud enough to get the others attention. He then rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Um, do you think we have time for a quick lunch break first though?"

* * *

Soon enough while Callio was eating, the others convened to discuss the battle.

A few subjects were brought up. One of them being the reason behind the attack. They then all learned that Talon was after the Chronal Drive that Callio had hidden away in a capsule for safekeeping. This made a few Overwatch agents angry that he didn't turn the device over as soon as he could. Particularly Torbjorn, Pharah, and to a lesser extent Dva, and Mcree.

"He just got here and he's already keeping things from us. If he had just told us he had the damn thing in the first place we could have protected it better." Torbjorn argued. Amari nodded in agreement.

"If what he claims about being a 'Time Patroller' is true then it is his job to keep anything involving time travel away from those who might abuse it. And he trusts us about as well as we trust him." Angela wasn't completely sure about his temporal origins, but it did provide a good explanation for his choice not to divulge that information.

"I'm still having doubts about this 'Time Patrol' business. Not that it's my particular specialty. But it sounds like horseshit to me." Mcree added.

"The story he told is not exactly confirmable." Pharah agreed.

"But we do know his origins do involve some form of time travel long before the Chronal Drive got involved. After he was analyzed for radiation it was shown he had received different chronal particles, from different eras judging from the temporal decay ratio." Winston explained, going over most of their heads, but it sounded legit enough.

"So, what do we do about it then? He had his reasons to hide it, and we have our reasons for being angry about losing it. But getting angry won't get it back." Brigitte asked.

"For now there isn't much we can do. We still are not sure where Talon is based, or where they could have taken it. But it will be one of our priorities for now. It's potential is to dangerous to be left in the wrong hands. As it happens Callio seems to agree." Winston got ready to deliver a pitch, "He wants to help us."

This surprised the last few agents in the room who hadn't heard about this yet.

"With all due respect sir, that doesn't seem like a good idea. We don't know enough about him to let him sign on." Pharah didn't like this idea. She knew Overwatch was greatly understaffed for the duty it must perform (save the world), but letting an almost complete stranger join? At a time like this?

"Well, we do know that he isn't a fan of Talon, fights well, and wants to do some good. I say we give him a chance." Brigitte answered.

"I am of the same mind." Genji agreed.

"If he wants to prove himself in combat I say let him." Reinhardt's impression of the Saiyan was that of a warrior, one that fought for good.

"Then let's give him that chance. I plan on sending him on the next mission so we can see if he is really Overwatch material. Does anyone oppose this?" Winston asked.

Everyone around the table either agreed or abstained, with no outright refusals.

"Then let's get to planning." He then brought up a map over Kings Row.

"If this is Lena's home shouldn't she be here right now?" Dva asked.

"She said she had a call to make. It is taking a while however." Genji stated.

"I'll go get her, she can't have gone too far." Mcree offered.

"It might be best to wait for her, it might be important if it's taking this long."

* * *

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon…" Lena was nearly in full panic mode. When she tried calling her girlfriend she wouldn't pick up. she didn't respond to any text, and hadn't since yesterday.

She'd been learning about how bad things have really gotten from friends back home who did respond. Apparently Winston hadn't been exaggerating. There were armed riots on the streets every other night, brawls breaking out in the middle of the day between either groups of protesters (pro, and anti Omnic) and the police, or all three. A number of people had died already.

She'd heard about some home invasions in her neighborhood, people being attacked in their own homes, Omnic and Human. Sometimes for no given reason at all, and the police just were too busy with the riots, or other duties to respond.

She'd only been gone for a few months! When the recall was issued there was outrage about Mondatta's death. All sides blaming the others for it. But she didn't expect things to get this bad. It was like the beginning of the Uprising there years ago. Something had to be done, and soon.

But this is what they brought Overwatch back for. To bring peace back to the world that was spiraling out of control like this all over.

Still, she'd be much more assured about that if Emily would just pick up.

She heard the familiar message of the voice mailbox that was full. Only deepening her worry.

"Aww, rubbish." She just put her phone away in frustration. Emily wasn't picking up anytime soon.

"Getting homesick?" Callio's voice startled her. He'd approached from her right, the way from the cafeteria.

"Oi! You shouldn't scare people like that!" She berated him, to which he raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh, uh sorry, didn't mean to. You just… what's wrong? You seem worried about something, if you don't mind me asking." He was curious about what had her wound up.

After getting her heart rate under control she responded "Yeah, something like that. This next mission is gonna be back home for me. I'm just worried for some friends is all." She said, not wanting to get into further detail.

He nodded in understanding, "Right, in that case it might be best to get over to the others, you'd know the area better than anyone right? The sooner a plan is drawn up the sooner you can check on your friends."

"Yeah, that's right. Let's get to it already." She then put her spring back in her step, and went off to join the team, Callio lagging behind.

This didn't seem like something he could offer much advise to, considering he didn't know many of the specifics of the situation. But it would generally be a good idea to listen to the plan before charging in.

While he certainly is no stranger to fighting he knew very little about snooping around, which is what this mission seemed to entail a bit of.

"... you in there?" Tracer had been trying to get his attention while he was thinking about the mission.

"Oh, uh, yeah just thinking. What's wrong?" He asked

"I was just wondering what your home was like." Her curiosity was understandable. He was from outer space after all.

"Well, that one's a bit complicated. Most of my time among my people I spent in space, traveling mostly." He **really** didn't want to talk about his time working for Frieza, which had taken up a good part of his early life, so while he wasn't exactly lying, he wasn't telling absolutely everything.

Not many people would exactly feel safe being near him knowing he'd possibly brought about the end of give or take ten small worlds. He didn't exactly remember much from when he was in his Ozaru form though.

" _Self reminder, check the lunar cycle some time soon. Don't want to freak these people out by going all King Kong."_

"Wow, I bet you got to see a lot of cool places." Well, she wasn't wrong. Although his crew did end up usually blowing most of them up for shits and giggles. Which was a damn shame.

"Yeah, but earth does have a certain charm to it." he said, remembering a lot of landscapes he fought on before destroying them in a fight. Plenty of cool rock formations, neat cacti, some interestingly shaped island chains.

"So what's your earth like then?" She wondered, it wasn't every day you'd hear about an alternate reality.

He thought about it for a moment, "Well, for one thing it's a lot more at peace. Real existential threats do come around every few years, but they are usually dealt with pretty quickly. And while there are a few distinct races, and cultures, my earth seems more homogeneous. I don't recall climate change being as much of an issue back home, and we don't seem to be as offended by the concept of a wheel being used in a method of transportation." He finished.

"You lot seem to have it all figured out then." she surmised. to which he chuckled.

"Well, it's not exactly all sunshine, and rainbows. A temperate, resource rich, world like earth is a pretty hot commodity. Without people like the Z Fighters, basically our Overwatch, we'd be being invaded every other day. But I can understand how hard they fight, earth is a home worth fighting over." He said, with a smile on his face thinking about the world he now called home.

Then they came to the briefing room, and began to plan their next move.

* * *

 **Well, what do you all think? Sorry about the rant in the beginning, but choosing to write this story with a main character facing something that he needs to put actual effort in to defeat just seems to be just a standard writing element. I find it odd that I even have to defend it. But if you have any actual constructive criticism, or just want to comment about something specific that you liked, or disliked, do bring it up. And offer a way you think I can improve upon it. Much like Orissa, I am new to this, so I appreciate some feedback.**


End file.
